ever lasting love
by bellacullen360
Summary: its been 3 years since nessie and jacob got married and lost the baby but what happens when nessie starts throwing up and what happens when alice has a vision of the voulturi showing up...the story is better than the summary please read and review
1. Chapter 1

arthurs note: hey everybody this is my third story on here and after a while I came back write another story about jacob and nessie I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the great Ms. stephanie meyer so enjoy comment and review thank you!

Chapter 1

renesmee pov

It had been 3 years since jacob and I had gotten married 3 years since I got pregnant with a beautiful baby boy and 3 years since my baby boy died in my arms.

flash back:

renesmee push! grandpa said I can't it hurts I said the pain was so unbearable as I gave birth to my baby nessie come on baby you can do do it for our son jacob said into my ear I pushed as hard as I could I see the head grandpa said come on nessie just two more pushes and he'll be out grandpa said I pushed and pushed and the pain went away and I heard the beautiful cry of my baby boy.

grandpa wrapped him in a blue blanket and handed him to me.

he had jacobs silky black hair and, my eyes his skin tone was copper just like jacob I smiled but my smile faded

suddenly my beautiful bundle of joy turned pale and his eyes closed and I didn't hear the fast pace of his heart beat anymore

GRANDPA!

I yelled so loud I thought the city could hear me in a flash all of my family was in the room.

what's the matter nessie? he questioned

something is wrong he all of a sudden turned pale and I can't hear his heart beat anymore I cried knowing that I lost my baby

he took the baby from me quickly and hooked him up to machines he did cpr on him but I new it wouldn't work my baby was gone

after trying so many times and doin all he could he returned to me.

renesmee im very sorry but he didn't make it he said saddness in his eyes

NO! NO!NO! I yelled PLEASE GOD PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY BABY PLEASE! I cried

my family stood motionless as they watched me cry jacob held as I cried and whisper in my ear that everything was going to be alright I felt his tears hit my forehead.

end of flashback:

after that I had cried for six months straight but things got better knowing that I had jacob and my family and friends their to help.

and here we were 3 years later

what are you thinking about? jacob asked me

nothin just how glad I am that I have you here with me 

He kissed me softly we pulled away you wanna go to La push he asked sure I kinda promised claire that we would hang out anyway I said

claire is my best friend we've known each other since we were 10 quil imprinted on her when she was around four

they got married last year

as we neared La push I couldn't help think about the dream I had last night it was s vividly real

jake and I were holding two babies I held a baby girl that had jacobs black hair with grey eyes and jacobs skin tone and jacob held the baby boy in his arms that had dark brown hair and hazel eyes with my skin tone

they were both beautiful

I snapped out of my thoughts as we pulled up to sam and emilys house nessie ! emily exclaimed as she hugged me tightly

Hey emily I said smiling

jacob you should be ashamed of yourself emily said

hey what did I do jacob said

you kept nessie away for so long she said

he chuckled trust me that wasn't my doing jacob said looking at me

I blushed and looked away emily laughed

come on claire leah rachel and kim are in the house I have some exciting news! she said

as we walked into the house everybody exchanged hugs and we all laughed ok so emily what did you want to tell us? rachel asked

im pregnant ! she exclaimed we all gave her hugs and congraulated her

then we all sat down and ate and laughed and talked about everything

after lunch me and claire walked around the beach so how are you and quil I asked

were doing great I couldn't have asked for anything better we have a beautiful house and wonderful friend and family she said

I smiled that's really great claire im really happy for you I said as I hugged her and im sorry that I haven't been around much i've just been kinda busy I said

knowing that I was a terrible liar

she laughed knowing what I ment when I said busy

so you and jake break the head board yet ? she asked

what ! I said looking at her like she was insane

she laughed as she saw my face its ok to admit me and quil broke the head board quite a few times she said

ok don't tell anybody but since me and jacob have been married we've broke the head board 56 times I said

she stopped dead, in her tracks and her mouth dropped

your kidding me right she asked

nope I said

woah I thought me and quil did damage we have nothing on you guys aw im a little jealous now she said

I laughed don't worry you've only been married a year it will get better after this stage trust me I said

she laughed at the look I gave her

I looked at time wow its now 6:45 we better get back before quil and jake round up a search party and come looking for us I said

she laughed your right she said as we turned around and headed back to emilys house when we got there jake and quil were waiting on the porch

see I told you so I said

as we walked up to the house

and where exactly were the both of you. you said you guys would be back 2 hours ago we were worried about you we were gonna round up the guys and start searching for the two of you jacob said

yeah what he said quil said

me and claire laughed I told you so I said

I looked back at jake okay guys we are sorry we didn't call or come back until now we just got cought up I said

besides we can take care of our selves claire said

I nodded

so do you forgive us i asked as me and claire put on our best im sorry Face

fine your off the hook jacob and quil said at the same time as they walked back into the house me and claire laughed and followed behind them

we said our goodbyes and went home

im gonna go take a shower I said

mind if I join you he asked

not at all I said I walked into our bathroom and turned the shower on I felt jacob grab me from behind he kissed from my neck to shoulder

I turned around and kissed him he took my shirt off and then my bra and in a matter of minutes my clothes were off and so were jacobs

our hands were all over each other as we made love in the shower

after we washed up I got out and dressed in a black lace night gown alice had bought me from victoria secret and jacob put on a pair of boxers

we layed down and I snuggled up to him

I love you Jake

I love you to Nessie

were the last words I heard as I drifted peacefully off the sleep.

arthurs note:

ok so that's the end of the first chapter please comment review and message me and tell if you would like me to continue the story


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

1 year later:

it had been 1 year since emily had her baby she had a boy they named him sammy and truthfully I was kinda jealous but I didn't let it get me and I was truly happy for her

today I went to see my family at the main house

I walked into the door jake was at work a few months ago he opened up his own auto shop and business has been going great

hello I called were in the living room honey my mom called back hey everybody what's up in the blink of an eye alice was in front of me .

uh oh am I in trouble wit alice or something I asked my Dad in my mindhe nodded and for a second there he actually looked like he felt sorry for me .

hey aunt alice what's up I asked

nessie your in trouble you are never around to go shopping wit me anymore she said disappointment clear in her voice

who said I was ever willing to go the other times you made me go shopping with you I said

nessie do you love me she asked oh dear god not this again I thought my Dad laughed

alice we are not going to this again we had this conversation on my wedding day on my 16 birthday its not going to work anymore I said walking away

she followed behind me saying you are not gettin off that easy she said I sat down next to my Dad

she was about to say something but I cut her off.. god i feel like a husband that has a wife that nags him all the time about working to much I said aloud and my family all bursted into fits of laughter

good one nessie emmet said

alice looked over and glared at him and he stopped laughing and for a moment he actually looked scared of alice

I laughed oh its not over believe that alice said as she skipped off I leaned my head on my dads shoulder I touched his face asking where grandma esme was she's in the kitchen he said thanks I thought to him he nodded

I walked into the kitchen and she was cooking something hello nessie I made you a egg ommlet if your hungry she said

thanks grandma your the best I said hugging her she put the ommlet onto a plate

I took a few bites of the ommlet and suddenly I felt quesy and I felt the ommlet coming back up I ran to bathroom as fast as I could and threw up in the tolliet.

I got up and rinsed my mouth my mom knocked on the door honey are you ok can I come in she asked sure mom I said

she opened the door slowly what happened ness she asked

I threw up the ommlet that grandma made me and its weird cause I never throw up ommlets I love them I said sweetie when was your last period she asked

oh my god mom im late this can't be I can't be pregnant I said come on lets have carlise check you out she said we walked outo f the bathroom my Dad looked worried everything is fine Dad im going to have grandpa check me out I thought to him he nodded still not convinced

I walked into carlise office

hello nessie I heard what happened please sit he said gestureing to the part of his office that looked like a hospital room I layed back on the hospital bed

I lifted my shirt and he squrited some cold gell on my stomach he moved the wand around on my stomach and smiled nessie I think I no why you have been throwing up your PREGNANT! he said pointing to something that looked like a peanut on the screen

tears filled my eyes from happiness and shock

I couldn't wait to tell jake

he wipped the gell off my stomach

congratulations nessie from the looks of it you are about a month into the pregnancy he said

Thanks grandpa I said and walked out of the office

I was pretty sure everybody had heard when I got to the end of the stairs aunt rose stood there with a big smile on her face congratulations nessie im so happy for you although im not happy about it being the dogs baby but im still happy she said as she hugged me

Thanks aunt rose I said and then the rest of my family came and hugged me and congratulated me

after I thanked everyone I left and drove to jacob auto shop

when I pulled up he was talking to seth he saw me and smiled I walked over to them hey seth what are you doing her I asked i just got a job here he said and smiled wow that's great I said congrats I said

thanks he said

jacob can I talk to you in private its important I said

sure we'll see you later seth he said

okay seth said

we walked into his office

so what's up baby he asked

jacob im pregnant I said

he sat there for a moment processing what I had just said

nessie that's great news we have to go tell everybody in La push i can't believe im going to be a Dad he said excitement in his voice

I laughed at how excited he was but don't you have to finish working I said

i'll take the day off he said

are you sure I asked

of course im sure nessie come on lets go he said we got into my car and to la push while jake was driving I got a call from claire hey claire I have exciting new I said I do to she said with so much excitement in her voice

you go first I said then she screamed IM PREGNANT!

I couldn't believe that we were pregnant at the same time

claire your not goin to believe what im going to say next I said

what is it she asked I am pregnant to I said

oh my god I can't believe that we both are pregnant at the same time she said

I no me either meet us at emily house that's where were gonna tell everybody I said ok see you in 5 minutes she said

and I hung up the phone I couldn't believe what was goin on but I was so excited I didn't even notice when we got to emilys house

I got out of the car and claire and quil were just pulling up we hugged and went inside everybody was already there.

ok everybody we have an announcement to make claire said everybody turned towards us were pregnant we said at the same time

rachel and paul were the first to hug us saying she was glad her brother didn't marry a dumb blong I laughed

and then emily and sam and seth and leah hugged us and embry and kim

after we left I was exhausted from all the hugging and celebrateing we had done I feel asleep in the car

and when we arrived at home jacob carried me to our bedroom and placed me underneath the cover after taking off my shoes he then changed out of his clothes and layed next to me

I snuggled up to him this was the best day ever I thought to myself

review and message me if you like Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

eight months late:

its been eight months since I found out I was pregnant and I looked like I was about to pop everything had been going great life couldn't get better

me and jake found out we were having twins and we were thrilled so was aunt alice two babies ment twice, the shopping

and today me and jake were gonna paint the babies room we decided to give them there own rooms since we were having a boy and a girl

we started on the boys room first we painted the walls baby blue with little white clouds and I also painted the door baby blue I wanted everything to be perfect

then we started on the girls room we painted the walls baby pink and purple and also the door was purple after we finished painting the walls we opened the windows to let it dry

so what do you wanna do after we get the furniture for the babies room he asked

lets go see claire and see how she's doin and after if im not tired maybe go to the main house for a while I said

sounds good to me he said as we pulled into the parking lot of babies in style. they had all types of things here furniture clothes strollers car seats pretty much everything for babies

jacob helped me out of the car and we walked into the store

we looked around for cribs first we picked out a brown crib for the boy and a white one for the girl its a good thing jacob had a big truck

then we picked out dressers

jacob and I both agreed that he would pick out the boy furniture and I would pick out the girl furniture

I picked out a tan brown dresser

and a pink night light that had different animals on it

I picked out a couple of picture frames to put the babies pictures in and a few cute outfits that's said I love mommy and daddy and im the queen when mommy's not around and if your close enough to read this your close enough to change my diaper and the list goes on

alice had told us to get nothin more than a crib and a dresser

she said something about a surprise

the lady at the register rung us up and on the little screen it said 550$ jacob pulled out his credit card and payed for everything

we loaded everything into the car and by we I mean jacob he wouldnt let me lift a finger even though I insisted he told me to just get in the car and I sighed and finally gave up

I called claire to let her no that we were on our way

hey ness what's up she said as she picked up the phone

hey claire are you busy I asked

no why what's up she asked

me and jake were gonna come over if that's ok with you I said

sure come on over were not doing anything

okay well i'll see you when we get there I said and hung up the phone we were only a few minutes away

as we drove I couldn't help but think about how my life had changed in so many ways

I had a wonderful husband a great father inlaw great friends

a wonderful family

and a the best friend anyone could ever dream of having not to mention we were both pregnant at the same time

and to top all of that off jake and I were starting our own family

and our babies would be born any day now

I couldn't be more happier

my thoughts were interrupted as jacob parked the car in front of quil an claire's house

we got out and knocked on the door

claire opened it looking like she was going to burst any day now

hey nessie Hey jake come in she said

we sat at the kitchen table while jacob and quil were talking in the living room

so have you thought of what you want to name the baby I asked

yeah me and quil decided on luke she said beaming

aww I said

she laughed so what about you and jake have you guys decided on names for your babies she asked

yeah we came up with mason and mya I said

the names are truly beautiful she said to me

thanks!

jacob and quil walked into the kitchen

so how about dinner my treat jacob said

ok where to I asked

you'll see come on ladies let get going

claire grabbed her jacket and we were out the door

as we were driving I noticed we were on the road towards the main house

jacob I thought you said we were going to dinner

we are I just have to stop and talk to edward about something he said

as we pulled in the garage we walked into the house it was dark and quiet witch was strange

we walked into the living room I turned on the lights

SUPRISE!

everybody screamed everybody I loved was here

friend and family it was beautiful alice had outdone herself this time there was blue purple and pink steamers and ballons and a cake and a big sign

that said congratulations nessie and claire I

was speachless I looked at jacob he smiled then I looked at claire

she was shocked and looked like she might cry

wow thank you guys so much you don't no how much this means to me and claire

I am so lucky that I have you guys in my life because without you guys there would be no me I love you all so very much and thank you all for coming I said

ok ok stop I don't want anyone to cry this is going to be happy besides I think nessie has don't enough crying to lasts us an eternity alice said

everybody laughed

everybody ate and laughed and talked and then it was time to open the presents

nessie you go first claire said

are you sure I asked

of course she said

ours first alice said as she sat a big box in front of me everybody laughed

I tore through the wrapping paper it was a pack and play thanks Alice...

author's note: im gonna put their names by each of the gifts so everybody can no who gave what:

Alice & jasper: pack n play

rose & emmett: changing table

carlise & esme: baby clothes

bella & edward: bottles,receiving blankets, clothes etc

paul & rachel: baby genie

billy: rocking chair

sam & emily: a swing set

leah & seth: baby tubs

charlie & sue: a double stroller

kim & jared: a blue carseat and a pink carseat

brady:clothes

jacob: a baby kit (everything you need for a baby like baby wash baby lotion etc is in it)

claire pretty much got the same except hers were blue

who wants cake Alice asked all the wolves and their imprints walked to the table where the cake was

I turned to jacob

I can't believe you helped with all of this I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck I pulled him down for a quick kiss when we pulled away I saw the flash of cameras every since I became pregnant my picture was being tooken every moment of the day

I love you jacob

I love you too nessie

after the shower was over we hugged and thanked everybody and rachel and paul agreed to claire quil and billy home

everyone left and it was just me jacob and my family we sat in the living room

carlise was in his office esme was in the kitchen cleaning up

emmett and jasper were playing cod (call of duty)

alice was on the internet shopping

and rose was helping my mom and Dad were watching emmett and jasper play the game

suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I gasped and clutched my stomach every head in the room turned to me are you ok nessie jacob and my Dad i breathed in out

yeah its just false labor pains I said as the pain went away

they looked skeptical im fine relax I said yawning you ready to go home jacob asked

yeah but how are we gonna get all this stuff home I said gesturing to all the gifts

we'll bring them over later my Dad said

thanks!

nessie you look like a house emmett said laughing

rose threw a glass vase at him and it hit him right in the back of the head

owwww rose what was that for

she does not look like a house she is beautiful

that's what you get my mom said

everybody laughed

goodnight love you all I said

goodnight nessie we love you too my mom and Dad said hugging me

so you no that new years is in like 2 days days what do you wanna do jacob asked as we were driving

I don't no yet maybe we could go to a bonfire

as we pulled into our garage

I got out of the car go ahead in im gonna get the rest of the stuff out of the trunk he said

I walked up the porch steps and opened the door I opened it all the way so it would be easy for jacob to bring everything in

I turned the lights on

he brought the cribs in and took it upstairs to the babies rooms and then he brought dressers in and I went to the car and got rest of the bags

after we put everything away I took a shower I dressed in one of jacobs shirts

I snuggled up to him and slowly drifted to sleep ...

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

hey everybody im back I hope everyone is enjoying my story be sure to review and message me please thanks!

Its new years eve alice exclaimed

she started planing the new years party a couple days ago everybody was gonna be there all the wolves charlie sue billy zafrina garret tia and couple other vampire family friends and now she was finishing the final touches

Alice the house looks amazing I said

thanks so much nessie

ok well jacob and I are gonna go visit billy

okay but be back before 9 so you can get dressed she said

okay I said as me and jacob walked out of the house we got into his new hummer and drove to billys house

we walked into the house billy were here I called to him im in the living room he called back

me and jake walked to where billy was sitting wit a photo album on his lap

hey I said as I hugged him what are you looking at I asked old family pictures of when jacobs mother was still alive

can I see I asked

sure look there is jacob in the tub he was around 1 or 2

and there is sarah holding jacob when he was a baby he said pointing to an old picture with a lady that looked to be in her late twenties

she had jet black long hair a pretty white smile her skin tone was copper and her eyes were grey

she was beautiful

he flipped the page and there is rachel and rebecca when the were around 10

and there is jacob on the side of them

and there is sarah when she was pregnant with rachel and rebecca

and here is one of her pregnant with jacob

and this is when he was first born

he showed me lots of pictures of jacob and rachel and rebecca and him and sarah

but there was this one picture of jacob when he was 3 and he was running around the house naked laughing I just had to have this one

I laughed billy do you mind if I make a copy of this one I said pointing to the picture of when jacobs was a baby

you can have it nessie he said

no I couldn't take it from you I said

but he insisted on me taking it

then jacob walked in the room hey what are you guys looking at he said as he looked at the photo album in billys lap

oh no Dad how much did you show her

all of it I said laughing

oh god he said looking embarrassed

I laughed as his face went as red as a tomato I don't see what your worried about I like your baby pictures but not as much as I like this one I said holding up the picture billy had given me of him running around naked

he put his head in his hands me and billy laughed I put it in my purse and looked at my watch 8:30 guys we better get goin if you guys don't wanna face the wrath of pixe alice I said

your right you ready Dad jacob asked billy nodded and we got in the car and left

when we pulled up into the garage alice stood on the porch

hello billy she greeted ness come on we have to get you ready your mom and rose have dressed already and the guest will start arriving at 10:00 and its already 8:53 so we need to speed things up a bit she said dragging me up the stairs into her room

she pulled out a silk strapless lavender floor length dress and a pair of black ballet flats

since I couldn't wear heels

rosealie came in she wore a red strapless dress that came to he knees

nessie sit down so rose can do your hair and then you can put on your dress alice said as she let the room to go get dressed I assumed

rose curled my hair and we talked and my mom came in she wore a blue dress with straps also that came to her knees and black heels witch surprised me

wow mom you look great I said

thanks nessie she said

then alice came in she wore a black strapless dress that came to her knees with black high heels

ok nessie lets get you in your dress she said I stood and the slipped the dress over my head careful not to mess my hair up I slipped into the flats that alice had sat out for me to put on and when I looked in the mirror I felt like a princess

ok ladies it time to blow our husbands away Alice said excitedly

as I looked down the stairs my Dad stood first in the line with a black suit and a blue tie and a blue rose my mom walked down the stairs and kissed my Dad as the moved to they side

next was emmett he stood in a black suit with a red tie. and a red rose rosealie walked down the stairs and kissed him just as mom did and they moved to the side

next in line was jasper he stood with an all black suit suit with a red rose alice walked down the stairs and hugged him and they moved to the side

and last but never the least jacob stood with a gleaming white smile on his face in his black suit with a lavender tie he held a purple rose in his hand as I walked slowly down the stairs I thought about how happy and how lucky I was to have him when got to the end of the staircase I kissed him and we headed to the to where the party was being held we walked around and we talked to people then alice announced into the microphone everyone were about to start the count down so would you all please exit to the back yard she said

everybody walked out to our huge back yard

ok everybody the count down will start now alice said

10,9,8,7,65,4,3,2 1

HAPPY NEW YEARS everybody exclaimed

and fireworks went off in the sky as they went off I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I let out a piercing scream everybody looked at me then I heard water splashing onto the grass her water broke my Dad yelled jacob picked me up and carried me up the stairs into carlise office

he was saying something but I couldn't make out what he was sayin they pulled my dress up

her contractions are 2 minutes apart and she's already 8 centmeters dilated my Dad said to grandpa as he was setting something up

ok that's good he said

jacob held my hand and he kept telling me how much he loved me

Jacob I love you but if you don't shut up im gonna rip your tounge out of mouth I said as another contraction came I cried out in agony the pain was unbearable

she's 9 centmeters dilated she's ready to push my grandpa said to my Dad

ok nessie im gonna count backwards from 10 and I want you to push down as hard as you can he said

I nodded and started pushing as he counted 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 when he got to one 1 stopped

I had been pushing for an hour and carlise said I see the head come on nessie give me 3 more pushes and the first baby will be out

he said

I squeezed Jacobs hand and pushed and pushed pushed

and the pain went away for and I heard my baby cry its a boy carlise said as he handed him to Alice so she could clean him off

then the pain came back ok nessie push he said

I pushed as hard as I could and I kept pushing and it hurted so bad the pain was unbearable

nessie one more really big push and she'll be out he said I pushed as I squeezed Jacobs hand and finally the pain went away and I heard the sound of my baby cry it was the most beautiful sound in the world

my body was a little sore but I could feel myself healing

alice brought my babies over to Jacob and I she handed me the girl and jacob the boy she smiled brightly and carlise said lets give them some time alone

I looked down at my beautiful baby girl she had jet black hair grey eyes and her skin tone was copper she had my lips and Jacobs nose she was beautiful Jacob look she has your moms eyes I said he looked at her and smiled

you wanna switch he asked I nodded and gave her to him and he handed me my son

as I looked at my first born child I couldn't believe my eyes he had had my chocolate brown eyes and Jacobs skin tone and my nose and Jacobs lips he spitting image of Jacob when he was a baby

Alice I called quietly knowing she could hear me she poked her head in the door

would you mind getting the babies something comfortable to wear before we let everybody see them I asked sure she said and dissapeard she came back 3 seconds later with a two diapers and from what I could see two sleepers and under shirts

these sleepers are specially made by sue clearwater swan

she said as she layed them on the bed I sat up and layed mason in between my legs he didn't cry at all he just looked at me I took the blue sleeper and the baby blue shirt as I carefully unwrapped the cover from around him

I changed his diaper carefully slid the shirt over his head as I slid his arms through the shirt he smiled at me look jake I said

he also smiled I looked at the sleeper it wool and baby blue and it had a brown wolf on it that was howling to the moon and next to it it said I run with the wolves I laughed jacob was gonna get a kick out of that I would have to ask sue how she did it

after I finished dressing mason Jacob handed me maria and I handed him mason since he was just learning I changed her diaper and put her clothes on her sleeper said the same thing except it was pink

are you ready to see your family I said to maria she smiled Dad would you and mom please come up I asked in my thoughts they were in the room in a flash

mom dad meet the new addition to the family and your grandchildren this is mason emprhaim black and maria alison rose black

they held the babies and my mom smiled edward come on we should let someone else have a turn she said and they handed them back to us

Dad would you tell everyone that were gonna come down stairs so everybody can see the babies he nodded and they left the room I handed Jacob the baby and went to the bathroom in carlise office I looked in the mirror my curls had fallen and my dress to my surprise wasn't messed up at all I washed my face and fixed my hair

i walked back into the room I took maria from jacob and we left the room and went downstairs

as we walked into the living room everybody was still here and waiting to meet the new

addition to the family billy charlie sue esme meet your grandchildren mason empraim black and maria alison rose black I said as as we handed the babies to charlie and sue they were passed around the room

and then back to us there beautiful nessie claire said thank you claire im glad you said that cause I want you to be their god mother I said really she said

I laughed yes really your my best friend I said

oh nessie I don't no how to thank you she said

you don't have to say anything your like the sister I never had I said

well quil and I have to go im sorry we have to leave so soon but we'll come see the babies tomorrow she said

then seth and leah came over hey nessie we wanted to congratulate you before we seth stopped as he stared at maria like she the only thing that mattered in the world then it dawned on me seth imprinted on maria

uh-oh Jacobs not gonna be happy about that I thought to myself would you like to hold her I asked he nodded never taking his eyes off of maria

I walked over to jacob I took mason out of his arms jacob if I tell you something you have to promise not to kill seth i said

what did he do

ok but just keep in mind that you did the same thing to me when I was a baby I said

nessie just tell me what he did jacob said

he imprinted on maria I said jacob sighed I new this was gonna happen but I can't be mad cause I did do the same to you he said

thank you for not going nuts I said

I looked down at mason i wonder if he'll be a wolf or if he'll have a power I said

yeah me to but lets not worry about that yet he said

then zafrina tia and garret came over hello nessie it was very nice to see you again and your babies are just beautiful and were very sorry that we have to leave so soon but we promise that we will come back soon she said

ok it was nice seeing all of you again thank you all for coming I said as all the vampires left accept for my family then charlie sue and billy left and the pack and their imprints left even seth witch shocked me

are you ready to take the babies home for the first time Jacob asked making me turn my head away from mason yea but we don't have their carseat I said actually we do alice went and got them a while ago he said

ok but its cold out so were gonna need a lot of blankets I said

all of sudden they both started crying I looked at my Dad their hungry he said but what do they eat do they drink blood or baby food I asked as I rocked mason back and forth

I don't no i'll make them a bottle of formula and a bottle of blood and we'll see what they like the most he said as he dissapeard and came back with four bottles he gave them to us I tried to give mason the blood

he took a few swallows and pushed it out of his mouth I gave him the formula bottle and he drunk it I think we've discovered that they can drink both baby food and blood jacob said

yeah but for now until they are a few months im gonna breast feed them I said

that's good nessie they say your breast milk is the best milk for your baby my mom said walking into the room

thanks mom I looked down at mason well since their sleep now we better get going I said

alice brought the carseats in with two diaper bags and thick wool blankets okay so there are over 15 bottles in each bag and lots of diapers just in case they wake up and bibs and more clothes she said

thank you alice what would we do without you I said she laughed and kissed the babies forehead before skipping out of the room

we layed they babies in their carseat and covered them in blankets Jacob took the bags and put them in the car as I hugged and kissed my family goodbye

jacob came in and took the babies out to the car he strapped them and made sure they were safely in the car as we drove home

when we got home we took the babies to their room and layed them in their cribs we walked to our bedroom exhausted from the day we had I changed out of my dress and jacob changed out of his suit and we layed down

as soon as my head touched the pillow I was asleep...

authors note: so what do you guys think message me and don't forget to review thanks


	5. Chapter 5

ok guys I have made a change of plans in this chapter I changed it a little seth does not imprint on maria were gonna have a few new people later on in the story

I woke up to the sound of maria crying I looked over at jacob he was still sleeping I decided not to wake him I walked to her as fast as I could so she wouldn't wake mason I picked her up out of her crib and her crying died down I changed her diaper and breast fed her 20 minutes later she was sound asleep I layed her down.

and then what do you know mason decided to wake up I walked to his room and picked him up out of his crib I changed his diaper and breast fed him and he went back to sleep I layed him in his crib and went back to bed

I layed down and jacob wrapped his arms around me and I went back to sleep

4 hours later:

I rolled over but I didn't feel jacob I sat up and looked at my alarm clock 12:30 I got out of bed and walked to the masons room he wasn't there I walked to marias room and there he was he sat in the rocking chair with both mason and maria in his arms as he looked down at them

when did they wake up I asked he looked up at me

about an hour ago I didn't wanna wake you and I was already up anyway so I decided to get them he said I smiled as I walked over to him and looked down at my beautiful children I loved them so much yet they hadn't even been here for more than 48 hours

I love you to mommy I heard a beautiful voice say Jacob looked at me was that you he asked

no daddy it was us we both looked down at mason and maria they smiled oh my god they have powers I said as I took maria out of Jacobs arms

was that you I asked yes mommy we have powers like I can read your mind maria said any other powers or things that we should no about I asked in my mind maybe we should go too grandpa so he can explain to you she maria protected into my mind

oh my god Jacob our children are genusses I said I know he said come on were gonna get everybody dressed and were gonna go to carlise and have him run some test so Jacob lay mason down and go get dressed and I'll get them ready I said

how about this I help you get them ready and then you go get dressed and after your done I'll get dressed he said

okay well you sit here and watch them and I'll go get them something to wear I said as I handed maria to Jacob I walked to her closet and pulled out a baby pink long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jean pants it was funny the clothes were so tiny

I walked to masons room as I opened up his closet door I pulled out the baby blue long

sleeve shirt that said if you close enough to read this your close enough to change my diaper and a pair of dark jeans

I walked back into marias room Jacob I think we should move both of their cribs into one room at least until they a little older cause don't you think it will be a little too much to have to walk back and forth all day I said

I no I agree with you I'll change everything when we get back he said okay now lay mason on the changing table and everything I do you do said ok lets get this show on this show on the road then he said

I lifted marias shirt gently over her head and took her pants off and removed her diaper jacob did the same I grabbed two diapers from under the changing table and handed one to Jacob we each put the diapers on each baby

that was just the easy part I took her shirt and gently pulled it over her head and pulled her pants on I put her socks on I looked over at Jacob and he did it perfectly

great job okay im gonna go get dressed it wont take long I said as I left the room and went back to our room I looked threw my closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue jean pants a dark purple long sleeve shirt and a pair of black heel boots that came a little above my ankles

I decided to skip the shower and just take one when we get back after all we were only going to the main house

I quickly dressed brushed my teeth and ran a brush threw my hair I let it hang down today after I was done I went back in masons room

Jacob layed them both in masons crib even though they were still woke and he went to change I pulled the rocking chair up to the crib I looked at them I was so lucky I had the best best friend anybody could wish for

I had the best husband anybody could wish for and I have the best family and friends and the most perfect talented children I had the perfect life but I felt like something was gonna happen I pushed that thought out of mind as Jacob walked back into the room

are we ready to go he asked yep their diaper bags are downstairs so I guess we are I said well lets get going he said as he picked mason up I picked maria up and we headed down the stairs Jacob grabbed the diaper bags and I grabbed my coat and my black purse .

we left out the house we strapped them in their carseats and we were on our way to the main house

we pulled into the garage of the main house I got out of the car and grabbed masons carseat Jacob grabbed maria we walked into the house mom Dad I called

were in the family room my mom called back we took the babies out of their carseats and walked into the family room Alice and rose came over to me can we them they asked sure I said as I handed mason to Alice.

so where is carlise I asked he had an emergency at the hospital what's the problem I could probably help my Dad said

he had been studying to become a doctor

well Dad mason and maria have have powers but we don't no what kind of powers nor do we know how many I said I could run some tests each of them he said

okay could you please run some test on them im kinda anxious I said sure he said as he took both babies out of rose and alices hands he walked up the stairs to carlise office I went to the kitchen hey grandma I said Hey sweetie how are you today she asked im great so what are you cooking I asked

steak and mac & cheese she said its so early though I said nessie its almost 6:00 she said really I asked yeah she said oh so what's the occasion I asked

there is no occasion I just wanted to cook she said I smiled I love you grandma aw I love you to honey she said I walked out of the kitchen just as my Dad was walking down the stairs he got to the end of the staircase

I have great news I think the whole family is gonna wanna hear this he said ok well lets have a family meeting then I said im pretty sure everyone heard this everybody gathrherd in the family room my Dad handed the babies back to us ok Dad whats the big news

well nessie it turns out you were right they do have powers he said wait you said wait you said powers plural I said

yes they both have multiple powers he said

like what I asked well I have disscoverd that maria can read minds like me and project thoughts like you nessie but she also controls a two of the elements of earth he said

so witch ones does she control I asked she controls water and air witch means she can create storms and thunder and lighten and much more than that he said

okay so what about mason I asked he also controls the element of fire he can move things with his mind and he can also blow things up with his hands and he can teleport anything and anybody also another thing they both have incommon they have some sort of twin telepathy no matter how far away they are the can always talk to each other in their mind its amazing he said

wow you two aren't even teenagers yet and you are already smarter than your uncle emmett we all laughed

seth is here my Dad said esme went to the door before he even knocked on the door they walked back into the family room hey everybody what's up he said as he walked over to me and looked at mason in my arm

who's hungry I made steak and mack & cheese esme said I took maria from jacob and they went to the kitchen mommy im hungry and mason needs to be changed I heard a small voice say in my head

okay honey well let me go get masons diaper bag and i'll feed you after I change him I thought in my mind I handed maria to alice and mason to rose I went and got masons diaper bag a blanket so I could feed maria

hey alice would you change mason please I asked sure nessie she said as I handed the diaper to her she took mason and I fed maria

after I was done feeding maria I layed her in her carseat as i walked into the kitchen Jacob was still eating seth had left a while ago Jacob you have been eating for 20 minutes now aren't you full I said

no not yet he said oh yes you are if you don't get up out of that chair in the next 5 seconds your ass is grass for the next 4 months and you no exactly what I mean I said

okay okay you don't have to go there im getting up he said

we walked into the living room wow Jacob is scared of nessie emmett laughed rosealie moved in front of hm he stopped laughing

emmett your an idiot I said we all laughed Jacob we better get home its almost ten I said

okay I no I haven't written in a while but im back hope you like it... don't forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

im back with a new chapter read review tell me what you think.

3 months

It's been 3 months since I had the twins mason and maria and everything has been going great the twins don't grow as fast as I did they look like their about five months but carlise said once they get a little older their growth sprout might speed up but until then we aren't gonna think about that

Jacob come on get up your gonna be late for work I said nessie i own the place I'm allowed to be late he said his eyes still closed

get your ass out of bed get in the shower and go to work or I swear to the moon I will base your ass like a turkey on thanksgiving I said

okay okay im getting up he opened his eyes and looked at me weirdly geez what's gotten into you he said he sat up in bed I walked out of the room pissed off he wanted to know what is wrong with me oh i'll you what's wrong with me we haven't had sex since the twins were born

and im going crazy I cook and I clean and I take care of two babies by myself everyday when he goes to work and the only time I can get any help is if I call one of my family members and most of the time their busy and he just walks around here like everything is fine and dandy

I'm tired of doing everything by myself I no that's what house wives do but I at least thought I was gonna have some help and even when Jacob gets home from work he still doesn't help cause he's always to tired

i sighed frustrated as I walked into the twins room good morning mommy I heard maria say in my head good morning sweetie I said as I pulled the both of them out of there cribs I got them dressed and then I went down stairs to make breakfast just like every other day

I put the twins in their high chairs and started breakfast. after I finished breakfast I sat Jacobs plate on the table then I breast fed both of the twins they fell asleep and I layed them in there playpen

Jacob came down the stairs he sat at the

table and we ate in silence after we were done I took both of our plates and put them in the sink

Jacob kissed the twins on their foreheads he came and was gonna kiss me on the lips but I turned my head as I washed the dishes

he didn't say anything he just left after I heard his car leave I sat down in the chair I put my head in my hands and I cried

I didn't feel that love from Jacob anymore he never even touches me anymore

I picked up the phone and dialed claires number she picked up on the third ring

claire: hello

nessie:hey claire do you mind if me and the twins come over for a little while

claire:sure nessie come on over quil just left for patrol me and travis could use some company

travis is there son she had him on january 21

nessie : okay we'll be there in a little while

claire: okay see you when you get here

okay I said and hung up the phone I wipped my eyes I was already dressed and so were the twins so I grabbed their diaper bags my coat and my purse and their blankets

I took mason out to the car first I layed him in his carseat and strapped him in I closed the door careful not to wake him up

I quickly went back into the house and got maria as I walked out of the door I closed it and locked it behind me then I put maria into her carseat and strapped her in

I got into the driver seat I put my seatbelt on and I started the engine and we were on our way to claires house when I pulled into her drive way she came outside to help me with the babies

she had a smile on her face she helped me with the babies after we got in the house we layed them down

then she looked at my face her smile dropped what's wrong nessie she asked as we sat at the table

tears welled up in my eyes as I started to talk

it's Jacob every since we had the twins he never touches me anymore and when he kisses me I don't feel the fireworks that use to fly when we kissed im tired of doing everything by myself

I cook I clean I wash dishes I do the laundry I take care of two babies by myself when he's at work and its not easy and the only time I can ever get any help is if I call you or one of my family members

and even when he gets home he always to tired I just feel like Jacob doesn't love me anymore

I said tears falling from my eyes like a waterfall

oh nessie you no he loves you she said

I no that he loves me but I just don't feel like he loves me I told her

well did you try to talk to him about it she asked

he's never around to talk about it I said as I wipped my tears away don't worry about it nessie it'll be okay how about a glass of wine she said

sure why not I can't get drunk anyway I said she laughed and got out two glasses and a bottle of wine

she poured us a glass so how have the twins been doing she asked there great I love them more than life itself I told her

I feel the same way about travis she said smiling its good to see you happy claire I said

thanks nessie she said

we talked for almost 3 hours about everything we laughed and had a great time I looked at the time

wow its almost six I said to time flies when your having fun she said that is so true but we have to get going Jacob will be on his way home in a little while I said

okay well it was good to see you nessie and don't worry about Jacob im sure everything will turn out fine she said thanks claire it was good to see you to I said

she helped me put the twins in the car and I waved to her as I drove away from her house.

5 minutes later:

I pulled into our garage I cut the engine off and got out of the car instead of taking the twins out of the car one by one I took them both out at the same time I walked up the porch steps with both of their carseats in my hands I sat them down on the porch and unlocked the door

I walked into the house with them still in my hands I closed the door with my foot I picked the twins up out of there carseats and put them in their playpen I put a couple of toys in it for them to play with and then I started dinner.

quil pov

I got a call from claire as I was driving to jacobs shop to pick up seth

quil: hey sweetie what's up

claire: babe I need you to talk to jake

quil: about what?

claire: nessie came over today crying her eyes out because she doesn't feel like Jacob cares for her anymore

quil:how can she feel that way

claire: I not that's what I said but see the thing is she's tired her and Jacob haven't had any quality time in a while and she has to stay home with two babies by herself when he's at work she's just tired so will you please talk to him

quil:sure im on my way to pick seth up from the shop now so i'll talk to him

claire: okay babe love you

quil: love you to

then I hung up the phone

when I got to the shop I told Jacob about what happened and he said that he didn't no that's how she felt and that he would talk to her when he got home.

nessie pov:

as soon as I set dinner on the table I heard Jacob pulling into the door I picked the twins up out of the playpen and then I put them in to there high chairs

Jacob walked into the kitchen he looked at me with worried eyes I looked away not wanting to look into his eyes

did you already eat at work or are you hungry I asked no i didn't eat at work he said

well sit down and eat I said as I handed as I handed him a fork and a knife I sat down

I scooped a little of the mashed potatoes off of my plate and fed some to the twins

we ate dinner in silences until after I was done eating I stood from the table and said when your done put your plate in the sink I picked up the twins and headed up the stairs to give them there baths

after I bathed them and put them to sleep

I walked into my room exhausted from this day I changed out of my clothes and put of some white shorts and a black camisole I brushed my teeth and after I was don't I looked into the mirror and jacob was standing right behind me...

haha clifhanger I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review and IM me tell me what you guys think


	7. Chapter 7

thanks for all the support hope everybody keeps reviewing and telling me what you guys think. thanks!

we need to talk:

I sighed as I looked at him through the mirror he was shirtless

what is it Jacob what do you want I asked

we need to talk he said about what I asked quil told me that you and claire talked ealier

yeah so I said as I walked out of the room picking up clothes that were laying on the floor why didn't you tell me how you felt he asked I froze as I dropped the clothes into the hamper

I turned around Jacob I shouldn't have to tell you your my husband you should no already you haven't touched me in months I said

nessie im a working man I work at the shop and on patrol all the time he said

oh Jacob that's bullshit and you no it I said

well nessie im sorry that your not getting everything you want seeing as that's all your used to in your life he said

I turned around are you serious Jacob I asked but it was more like a statement

nessie you no I work he said

Jacob all I asked of you was to spend a little more time with me but I see you can't do that I said walking away and out of the room I grabbed the twins and a there blankets I didn't bother to get there diaper bags cause they had everything they needed at the main house

where are you going where are you taking them he asked im going to my parents house seeing as you don't have anytime for us anymore I said walking down the stairs with the twins in my hands he followed me

you no that's not true I spend plenty of time with you guys he said

oh really when was the last time we were all together as a family when was the last time you actually spent the day with the twins I asked

he stayed silent yeah that's what I thought I said as I walked out of the door I put the twins in there car seat and strapped them in I got in the car and took off towards the main house

after only minutes of driving I pulled into the drive way of the main house my mom Dad alice and and rose came out alice and rose took the babies out of there carseats and into the house

they took them up to there room that they built for them

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands I can't believe I left Jacob I thought to myself tears flowed down my face as I thought about it

what happened nessie my mom asked as her and my Dad walked into the living room where I was sitting Jacob and me got into a huge fight and I just couldn't stay there anymore so I got the twins and we left I can't believe I left him I said sobbing

honey its gonna be okay you two just need to talk to each other she said I tried im tired of doing everything by myself the twins ask where their daddy was the other day and I called the shop they said he left an hour

ago and then I called seth and he was no where to be found I didn't even no where he was he didn't even call I said

oh nessie im so sorry would you like for your Dad to talk to him she asked me no I don't want anyone to talk to him I just want my husband back I said

nessie its gonna be okay just give him a little time to think im sure he'll come around she said

I couldn't even say anything I just sat there and cried I felt my Dad wrap his arms around me

then I heard someone say mommy my Dad took his arms from around me i got up and wipped my eyes I didn't want them to see me like this

I walked up the stairs to their room on the front of the door it said mason & maria I opened the door alice was holding maria and rosalie was holding mason

they reached for me when they saw me walk into the room I took each of them from alice and rose could you guys give us a minute I said to them they nodded and left the room

I sat down in the rocking chair then maria projected into my head mommy where is daddy he's at home sweetie I told her why didn't he come with us she asked

tears filled my eyes as I had to explain to my baby why her Dad didn't come with us

cause honey mommy and daddy are taking a break I said so when is daddy coming to visit us she asked I don't no sweetie I said to her

but mommy I want daddy and so does mason she said I no I do to sweetie but daddy needs some time to think I said

okay can we go back with aunty Alice and aunty rose she asked I laughed sure I said Alice rose I called quietly knowing they could hear me they appeared in the room I handed the babies to them and walked out of the room.

as i walked down the stairs I saw my mom standing at the bottom of the staircase when I reached the bottom of the stairs she said sweetie you should get some rest you can go back to the cottage me and your Dad are gonna stay here tonight and don't worry we'll watch the twins

thanks mom I really just need a little time to myself call me if they start fussing and i'll be back tomorrow I said

don't worry about it we can handle it you just go get some rest she said I hugged her and then I hugged my Dad be safe he said

Dad im a half vampire I eat animals I think I can handle myself I told him he laughed and I walked out of the door I walked through the woods the moon glowed in the darkness

I reached the cottage within 3 minutes I could have arrived faster but I walked at a human pace as I walked through the door everything was still the same nothing had changed

I went to my old room and looked around I missed this room so much but something trigured my eyes as I looked down at the floor there were red rose petals on the floor leading to my bathroom I followed the trail into my bathroom.

when I entered the bathroom the lights were out candles were lit the bathtub was filled with bubbles and warm water rose petals and candles were all around the bathroom .

I was so wrapped up in how beautiful it was I didn't realise when someone had entered the room.

all of a sudden I felt a familar pair of warm arms wrap around me it was Jacob.

im sorry he said kissing down my neck to my shoulder blade I promise I will make it up to you if you let me I didn't no that you were feeling that way it was never my intention to make you feel that way he said

I shivered as he kissed my neck I melted in his arms im sorry for over reacting like that I should have talked to you but you were never around I said

well I promise im gonna make it up to you were gonna spend more time together and I will try my best to be around more often he said I turned around in his arms looking into his deep brown eyes he stared back into mine.

I hugged him close to me you gonna take a bath you still have clothes here he said I backed him up back into the room and we layed on the bed.

I just wanted to hold him and I wanted him to hold me like he did before I missed that

I missed you I said I missed you to he told me

come on we don't want the water to get cold I said as I stood pulling him up with me we walked into the bathroom I closed the door though I didn't no why.

we undressed Jacob got in first and I got in after him. we talk for a while and after that I was tired of just talking even though I loved talking to him I decided to take this to another level

I stood up and got out of the tub I walked into the room still fully naked but over the years I've learned never to be ashamed in front of Jacob after all he is my husband I layed down on my red silk sheets

Jacob walked into the room I think he got the idea I was going for he climbed on top

of me he kissed every vissible part of my body making me feel like I could have lost control right then and there.

and well you can guess what happened next.

the next morning:

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping I opened my eyes and look over at Jacob he was still sound asleep I looked at my alarm clock

it said 1:45pm

wow I can't believe I slept that long I unwrapped Jacobs arms from around me I slipped out of bed I quietly opened my drawer where I still had clothes I pulled out a pair of white jeans and a red shirt and a black through over.

I got in the shower brushed my teeth and did my hair when i walked out of the bathroom Jacob was up putting on

a shirt witch was pretty unusual

you ready to go I asked

yeah sure there is just one more thing ii need to take care of he said

and what is that I asked he came over to and kissed me deeply with so much passion and love when he pulled away I was out of breath

I don't want you to ever think that I don't love you, you are my wife the mother of my two beautiful children you are my life he said

I love you to I said

we left the cottage and we walked to the main house when we arrived we walked through the door and I heard the sound of a babies laughter we walked into the living room I looked around

my mom and Dad had mason and maria they looked up when we walked into the room ma ma Da Da I heard mason say aloud

everybody stared at them in shock my mouth dropped the maria laughed the most beautiful laugh ever

oh my god he said ma ma and Da Da I said I ran over t them and picked them up

I planted kisses all over their faces they giggled and everybody laughed

how would you guys like to go to La push and visit grandpa billy I said

they smiled and clapped their hands I take that as a yes then I said

before you go I would like to check out the twins first I turned around and carlise was standing there sure I said and handed them too him

we sat and waited for him to come back downstairs.

emmett and jasper walked into the house oh hey where are the two puppies emmett asked then all of a sudden two vases smacked the back of his head

what the hell rose he said

they are not puppies and don't ever call them that again they are babies she said

I laughed that's what you get you always got something to say I said

okay fine but where Is my neice and my nephew he asked carlise is running tests on them I said

for what we already no that they are gonna be he stopped when rosalie glared at him

I chuckled he was actually scared of her

I got up walked to the kitchen I suddenly felt hungry considering I hadn't eaten anything today

Jacob walked in behind me as I looked in the refrigerator I didn't see anything I wanted nor anything I had a taste for

I sighed and turned to Jacob are you hungry?

no he said looking lovingly at me.. what! the big bad powerful alpha wolf that can eat 30 steaks within 20 minutes isn't hungry wow I said laughing

he laughed with me ha ha very funny and as a matter of fact I am hungry he said I walked around to him and wrapped my arms around his neck I sat on his lap

and what would you like to eat I asked he put his face in the crook of my neck he breathed down my neck making me shiver

you he said bitting down on my sweet spot I gasped...

Authors note:

haha cliffy so what did you guys think and for everybody who watches charmed and who likes charmed there will be some of the charmed charcters coming soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob this isn't the time or the place for that I said trying not to give in to him

I can make it the time and the place he said

Jacob stop I said my voice cracking when I said stop he pulled back with a smirk on his face

I kissed him furiously on the lips i pulled away and stood up walking out of the kitchen leaving him stunned.

I walked into the living room where everybody still sat doing nothing

you guys are boring I said hey speak for yourself alice said yeah what she said emmett said I laughed

carlise came down the stairs the twins still in his hands alice rosalie do you mind taking the twins while I talk to renesmee and Jacob

of course not they said and took them from him we went into the kitchen where Jacob sat so what is it I asked

the twins growth sprout has sped up a bit in the next few months they will be developing more they will also look like they are almost 1 year olds he told us

so how fast is their growth sprout I asked

well its almost as fast as yours was but its just a bit slower he said

I sighed remembering how fast I grew up I didn't want them to grow up as fast was I did I wanted them to stay babies for as long as possible but I new that they couldn't stay this way forever.

thanks grandpa for all of your help I said he nodded its what I do he said

he walked out of the room giving Jacob and I time to talk

I turned to Jacob I don't want them to grow up as fast as I did I told him

I no I don't either but they have to grow up they can't stay babies forever he said

I no I wish they could though I said

we all do but unfortunately were not that lucky he said I chuckled

we walked back into the living room

we took the babies from alice and rose saying that we would bring them back later or tomorrow

the ride to billy's house was silent there was only the soft fast pace of our heartbeats

we pulled into billy's drive way the small old red house still looked the same from when I first saw it as a baby

billy wheeled himself to the door after we took the babies out of the car

well it's about time you brought my grand babies to see me I haven't seen them in 2 weeks he said as we walked into the house

well it's nice to see you too Dad thanks for asking Jacob said rolling his eyes I hit Jacob on the shoulder

Jacob be nice were sorry billy its just been really busy around the house now days with two kids and you no Jacob has to work so it has been really hectic I said

billy smiled its okay I no how it is just imagine how it is when you have three kids he said looking at Jacob

I laughed the twins sat on billy's lap they laughed and clapped their hands

come on you guys can spend the day with grandpa billy he said to the twins while wheeling himself to the living he put on a cartoon for them

I went into the kitchen seeing if there was anything I would like in the refrigerator all i found was barbecue sauce and pineapples

it sounded good so I decided to try it I pulled out a plate I dumped some of the barbecue sauce onto the plate I dipped the pineapple into the sauce I tasted it.

and surprisingly it tasted really good I pulled out the rest of the pineapples

Jacob came into the kitchen he looked at what I was eating and made a face ewww thats disgusting he said

no its really good you should try it you might actually like it.

no I think i'll pass he said looking at me weirdly

suit yourself but don't come crying to me when you die of starvation I said

he laughed again thank you but no thanks i'll eat when we get home he said

I finished the pineapples off in less than a minute it was insanely crazy how I was eating

so what do you wanna do after we leave here

I wanna go home soak in a hot bath take a nap for about an hour and then i'll come back and get the twins that's if they stay here what about you I asked him

I don't no I have to go patrolling in a few hours

what time do you have to go patrolling?

at about nine tonight but i'll be back around eleven or 11:30 he said

okay well you have to eat before you leave so we can go after we get done here I told him

he nodded we went into the living room billy was sitting in his wheel chair with the twins watching some kind of cartoon

billy would you like for us to leave them here for a little while or would you like for us to take them I asked

oh no you go and relax for a while they can stay here he said

okay well i'll be back in a while to get them I said he nodded we kissed the twins and we left

on the way he jacob asked me

nessie do you ever think about having another baby?

I was shocked by his question I mean yeah sometimes but not anytime soon I don't feel like going through that pain right now I said

Jacob face stiffened when I said that and I instantly regretted what I said I no he hated to see me in pain

why do you ask that I asked trying to change the subject

no reason just curious he said

what about you would like to have another baby I asked

yeah but not anytime soon

we pulled into the garage getting out of the car I realized that I hadn't eaten anything but pineapples and barbecuesauce all day I was a little hungry but I didn't really have a taste for anything right now

after I took off my jacket I looked in the refrigerator for something to cook

Jacob what do you want to eat I asked

what do we have?

we have ribs and rice or chicken and rice

is it white rice or brown rice?

brown I said

ribs abduction rice he said

I pulled out everything I needed and since I knew that it was gonna take a while for it to get done I put the ribs in the oven and I put the rice on the stove told Jacob to watch the rice

while I went upstairs to change into something a little more comfortable I changed into dark blue jean shorts and my blue shirt that said I don't hate people I just feel better when they aren't around in black bold letters I slipped into my black sandles

and headed down the stairs

1 hour later:

jacob and I sat at the table and ate well he ate I sat there I occasionally took a couple bites of my food but I didn't really feel like eating i had a taste for something else and it wasn't food

Jacob stared up at me as I looked deeply into his eyes

he dropped his knife and his fork on the plate he stood out of the chair he walked around to me he picked me up out of my chair

I wrapped my legs around his waist he kissed slowly down neck lets see I have to go patrolling at 10:00 so that means that I have two hours to make you feel good he said kissing me

he carried me upstairs to our bedroom and we carried off where we left off


	9. Chapter 9

it was positive I was pregnant

I felt tears run down my eyes

I wasn't ready for another baby even though I loved babies I just wasn't ready for another

Jacob and I have to talk and it couldn't wait I looked at the time it was 12:30 I decided to call Jacob

he picked up on the first ring whats wrong nessie is everything okay he asked

actually no Jacob everything is not okay we need to talk its important I said

what is it is something wrong with the twins he asked frantically

no, no nothing is wrong with the twins it's just we have something that needs to be disscussed now I said

im on way home now i'll be there in less than two minutes he said I hung up the phone throwing the box to the pregnancy test in the trash I was going to keep the test to show to Jacob

I sighed it wasn't that I didn't want more kids and believe me when I tell you I was extremely happy to be pregnant again I just didn't want to go through that pain anymore

I went downstairs and sat at the table I got a napkin and layed the pregnancy test on it

a minute later Jacob walked through the back door he looked at me what's wrong baby

see for yourself its right there I said half smiling

he looked at the table confused then he looked at the napkin and what was on it

is that really what I think it is? I nodded he walked closer looking at the test

his smile brightened where gonna have another baby he exclaimed I laughed shh or your gonna wake up the ones we already have I said

oh sorry were gonna have another baby he whispered yelled I laughed

we have to tell everybody he said

calm down your more excited than I am I said

he kissed me passionately... and we went to bed if you no what I mean

10 years later:

its been ten years since Jacob and I had ur last baby her name is Leigh sarah back she has emerald green eyes black hair and copper skin she is a real also imprinted on emily's son sammy even though she has the appearance of a 17 year old and he is only twelve. she love him with all her heart

and mason and maria have the appearance of a teenagers also maria imprinted on claire and quils son treaver he 10 now and is a very handsome boy every girl in school has a crush on him

and about a year ago mason imprinted on paul and rachels daughter he wasn't so pleased with that but he got over it she is 11 now and is very pretty her name is alex most of the quilette parents paul and rachel in particular think that their daughter might have her fathers trait and turn into a wolf

Jacob thinks that maria and Leigh will too even though they are girls

I am so happy that everything turned out the way it did I have a beautiful family great best friends beautiful children and a wonderful husband what more could I ask for life is great..

Mason pov:

I sat in the living room of the main house waiting for 2:30 so I could go pick alex up from school she is in 6th grade and is the smartest 11 year old I no if you ask her what is 600 x 1800 she can tell you right off the top of her head its crazy I don't even no what the answer is

uncle emmett came into the room sometimes he could be such an ass but I could be one too that's why he never really tried to make me angry but my sisters on the other hand

he knew he could get too them easily cause they were girls but they were strong

all of a sudden Leigh came running through the door crying I jumped up I hated to see my little sisters cry it made me angry

what happened Leigh what's wrong I asked rushing to her side

h-h-he grabbed me and through me against the wall she said sobbing I held her and she cried on my shoulder I knew she was talking about her boyfriend nash I stiffened that little shit head hurt my little sister

first he cheated on her and she took him back and now this oh he is gonna pay

look at me stop crying he is not worth crying over you are to beautiful to cry over a little bitch like him do you hear me now go wash your face and im gonna go handle him i said

she nodded just please don't hurt him

I'll try but im not promising anything I said leaving not waiting for her response

maria we have a problem I said in my head

what is it im in the middle of writing a song she said

I forgot to mention we have twin telepathe.

the little dick head nash put his hands on Leigh and im gonna go kill him I said getting into my car and stepping on the gas I was seeing red

oh hell no he didn't I'll meet you at his house she said and I could just feel her anger through her thoughts

as I sped down the road I thought of ways that I could kill nash thinking he was gonna put his hands on my little sister and everything just is okay no I don't think so

just as I pulled out front of nashes house maria pulled up right beside me

I made sure he was the only one in the house cause if his parents were there things wouldn't turn out good

now should you kill or should I kill him maria asked

I don't no but I have dibs on the first punch I said

bursting through the door

I smelled his scent as I walked through the house we went up to his room

I broke down the door not caring he jumped up

what the hell are you doing in my house

why the fuck did you put your hands on my little sister you little dip shit

the little bitch needed to be put in her place and I did for you if anything you should be thanking me oh and would you mind telling her that its over he said with a smug look on his face

maria walked over to him oh im so scared the little sister is gonna beat me up he laughed yeah right go sit down little girl

she looked him in the eyes next thing he new she punched him in the face sh had him on the ground beating him senseless

whose the little bitch now huh I bet you won't ever touch her again after im done with cause when im done with you every bone in your body will be broken she said punching him in his face

it amused me to see my little sister beat a boy up

but then I remembered I wanted the first punch

I tried to pull her off of him but she wouldn't budge

get off of me this little fucker was just basically asking to get is his ass kicked you little bitch your gettin beat up by a girl how does that feel

she punched him repeatedly finally after I new he had enough I pulled her off of him

his face was messed up big time

I felt sorry for the kid I didn't even hit him but that didn't stop maria from kicking him in his balls

he groaned and cried out in pain

I bet that's the last time you will ever hit a girl and call her names maria said she was pissed and I could tell

I pushed her out of the room

if I ever see you around my little sister again I will kick your ass myself and its not a promise its threat I said walking out of the house

maria stood outside by the car fuming

did you drive here or did you walk I asked

I ran its much more faster than the car she said

oh well come on and i'll give you a ride home i've got 30 minutes till I have to pick up alex I said

she nodded so how is alex I haven't seen her in a while

she's good though she's been acting weird lately but she went tell me what's wrong

the best thing to do when a girl acts like that is to just wait for her to come to you she'll come around soon

we pulled into the garage of the main house in less than 2 minutes

I kept the engine running your gonna have to go in and talk to her I have to go pick alex up from school tell her that when I get back i'll talk to her I said

she nodded and got out of the car

I pulled out of the garage making my way to alex's school

Maria pov:

I walked into the house

Leigh we need talk I called she appeared on the couch I sat next to her

are you okay?

I am but im not im kinda glad to be away from nash but its getting harder and harder she said

what's getting hard?

its getting harder to date other boys when I no that sammy is who I wanna be with but he is still so young

oh don't worry about it I no exactly what you are feeling


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I haven't posted in forever I NO but I have been BUSY and if you haven't noticed a lot in the story has changed I hope u still like it

I no how your feeling its hard for me too and I no that's its getting harder but you only have a few years left I said

yea your right I just can't help but feel sad knowing that he can't love me yet and I can't help but think what if he gets older and has a girlfriend

we will deal with that when the time and plus even if he does it won't last very long I said

your right thanks I needed a little pep talk she said smiling slightly I smiled back im goin to see kallen do u want me to take u to see sammy

she piped up then yea let me get my jacket and we can go she said

I nodded and she flitted to her room and just then emmett came into the room

hey maria where is your puppy is he here or did his mom lock him up in his cage where he belong he laughed

I growled at him he knew Damn well how I felt about kallen and yet he still continues to fuck wit me

my body began to tremble and I knew what was happening and I didn't want to ruin grandma esmes furniture I ran out the house and jumped off the porch landing on all fours

that Damn bastard I don't see how aunt rosalie puts up with that dick I should go back and bite his head off I thought

seth,embry and quill laughed

maria what going on and watch your mouth my Dad said

that dumbass made me phase I said replaying what happened

watch your mouth he said putting more authority in his voice

sorry Dad I said

your mom is coming he said

I turned around and my entire family was standing outside looking as if they had never seen a wolf before

what the hell are they looking at oh shit I mean crap sorry Dad he sighed as if giving up

my mom came around the corner our eyes locked for a split second

EMMETT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER she screamed he laughed I didn't do anything she can't take a joke he said

she glared daggers at him she flitted to his side and threw him into a tree causing the tree to break she flitted to his side and pinned him to the ground and he looked a little scared for a moment

leave her the HELL ALONE if I hear one word about you pissing them off or saying anything about one of their imprints I WILL PERSONALY TURN YOUR ASS TO DUST MY DAMN SELF she yelled and for once in my existence

I saw emeett scared of my mom

woo hoo go mom I cheered its about time someone put that idiot in his place

maria we need to talk tell edward that you are coming to meet me in the clearing my Dad said

a grandpa im goin to meet my Dad I thought to him he looked at me and nodded my mom then brought me some clothes I took then in my mouth and licked her cheek as a thank you

she chuckled if you don't get that from your father I don't no where you get it from she said shaking her head as she walked away

I ran away from the main house to meet my Dad when I rememberd I promised kallen that I would be there when he got out of school

I knew my Dad heard my thoughts

please Dad

he sighed giving in thanks Dad I skidded to a stop turning around heading to claires house

I got there just in time to hear the car cominh up the road I phased back and dressed in my clothes i came out of the woods just as they pulled up

kallen jumped out the car and ran to me

WE WON THE GAME! (football game)

really why didn't you call me I would have came to your game I said

I don't no I didn't want to bother you he said

well the next time you have a game I demand that you call me I said

he laughed sure sure

you guys mind helping me with the groceries claire called

we walked over to her I took most of the bags out of her hand and walked into the house setting the bags on the counter

so are you excited about your 14th birthday being two week and five days away I asked kallen

dude im gonna 14 how do you think I feel but its gotta be cool to have your birthday on new years he said smiling I laughed yea its pretty cool I guess

and then I heard a ringing sound nobody said anything and the phone kept ringing and after a while of the ringing

claire finally sighed kallen would you please answer your phone its starting to get on my nerves its been ringing non stop since I picked you up from school she said sounding a little irritated

he nodded and walked out of the room answering the phone

I helped claire put up the groceries and as I was doin so I heard kallen in the other room on his phone saying

yea babe my birthday is in two weeks

I no you do but my mom wants me to spend

my birthday wit the family don't call her that

tears welled up in my eyes

honey what's wrong claire asked

I dropped the can on the floor and ran out of the room house I phased bursting out of the clothes

ugh why does everything bad happen to me why did I have to imprint on a boy that can't even love me

maria he does love you just not yet if you would just my Dad started but I cut him off

you no what Dad just stop everybody isn't as lucky as u are you and mom have the perfect lives and if you haven't noticed everybody's imprint doesn't grow at vampire speed

so before you even think to make a comment stop yourself because you dont no what im feeling or how Im feeling and with that I phased back there was a pair of clothes waiting for me

I dressed quickly and ran into the house I ran straight into my grandpa's arms

I felt the tears I hated to show my weakness and I wasn't going to start

I wiped my eyes he looked at me

are you okay he asked

let me see I just found out that my imprint the person that I am suppose to love for eternity and beyond has a girlfriend I hate uncle emmett I phased for the first time and my baby sisters now ex boyfriend is a total idiot so you do the math

he chuckled u are so much like your mother and kallen having a girlfriend I wouldn't worry too much about because its not gonna last I can assure u this he said

thanks grandpa I said

your mother is coming to talk to you so I will leave you two alone he said getting up and dissaperaing out of the room

hey honey I heard what happened are you okay she asked

not really i said truthfully

she looked at me sympatheticly you no its okay for you to cry you don't have to hold all that pain inside she said

but I don't want to cry I said

she smiled slightly at me just no that im always here for you no matter what she said

I nodded thanks mom she hugged me and disappeared

sighed dropping my head in my hands

I then heard mason and his imprint alison (kim and jarreds daughter) come in

she walked into the living room MARIA! she exclaimed running to me oh thank god someone that I can talk to that actually makes sense she said dramatically rolling her eyes at mason

I laughed hey I do make sense that really hurts my feelings he said making a fake sad face

dude you can't act to save your life she said

we laughed so what's up ali I asked

nothin much just hangin out with mason what's wrong maria you look sad she said looking worried

nothin im fine I said

wait let me guess boy trouble she said knowingly I laughed I guess you could say that I told her

im gonna go to the ladies room and then you can tell me all about she said getting up and leaving

"boy problems dont you mean kallen problems" mason thought to me

"shut up" I thought back

he laughed

MARIA! alison screamed we both ran to the bathroom

alison what's wrong? are you okay? are you hurt? let me in mason said said in a worried

tone

I don't no I just need maria she callEd back

im right here I said knocking on the door then the doorbell rang go get the door I got this I told him he flitted off

maria peeked out the door she pulled me in

maria something is wrong wit me Im bleeding out an end of my body that I didn't even no I could bleed out of she said horrified

and then I realized what was happening I don't no how I didn't smell it

I chuckled she looked at me as if I had 4 eyes why are you laughing I could be dieing and your laughing how is this funny she said

no im not laughing I no what wrong I said

she sighed in relief well what are you waiting for tell me she said

you just got your period I said

say what now she said

you just got your period

oh my god this can not be happening to what am I gonna do she said

calm down your not going to die Im pretty sure I have some old clothes for you to wear and there are pads in the cabinet I said and left the room hurrying up the stairs

mason followed me what's wrong wit her? Is she oka? he asked frantically

she's fine there is nothin wrong wit her she's just having a girly moment but whatever you do don't make her mad and don't mention it I said

as I picked out the clothes and headed back down the stairs

he shivered im glad im not a girl he said

I bet you are I said sarcastically as I opened the bathroom door

please review comment and tell me what you think


	11. Chapter 11

I changed a few things in this chapter maria and masons youngest sister name is now mia review please

I walked into the bathroom and handed her the clothes

thanks your a life saver she'ssaid

no problem i've been through this before and trust me it is not pretty but call me if you need me I said

she nodded and I left the room

maria you have company mason called and that's when I smelled his scent I walked into the living room kallen what are you doing here does your mom no that you're here I asked

I came because you left so fast and you didn't even say goodbye and no she doesn't no im here I sorta snuck out he said

you did what! how did you get here?

my bike I just want to no why you left you said you would spend the day with me he said sadly

something came up ii had to go

he looked at me in disbelief your lying maria why are you lying to me he said

im not lying I said and as if right on que my cell phone rang I sighed in relief it was claire

"hello"

maria is kallen over there she said frantically yes he just here would you like me to bring him home I asked

please if you don't mind tell him when he gets here he is in big trouble she said

ok and the phone hung up

you have to get home your in trouble

I knew that when I first decided on leaving he said

I sighed and then alison an mason walked into the room

oh hey kallen when did you get here? she asked

just a few minutes ago he said

oh... well okay... I guess

hey do you guys mind taking him home I asked

sure we're headed that way anyway

I promise I will talk to you later i told him as he left he nodded

I sighed and sat putting my head in my hands

what am I gonna do I thought to myself

hey sissy you okay mia asked

im okay.. I guess what about you?

im okay im kinda bored but im okay wanna watch some tv she asked

sure you choose I said handing her the remote

we kicked our feet up on the table and

she flipped through thee channels and landed on a movie called taken we sat and watched in silence

until alice and rosalie walked into the living room sitting next to us

Mia and I looked at each knowing that they wanted something

we sighed okay what do you want I asked

why do you think we want something can't we just want to spend time with our two beautiful nieces

we laughed maybe because your around us 24/7 everyday all day I said

yea and plus everytime you come and sit with us and look at us like that you want something mia said

okay fine we do want something Alice said

really we would have never figured I said sarcastically

we're throwing a ball and we want you guys

to help us plan and attend it rose said

"I looked at mia what do you say sis you wanna put our skinny jeans up and slip into a dress and blow the crowd away "

I don't see why not she said smiling at me

Alice clapped her hands yay ok we'll start planning around 4:30 she said and they left the room

sorry I no its short promise to write more soon

remember to review and comment tell me what you think thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

we sat there and watched tv for a little while until the doorbell rang i'll get it I said gettin up

I pulled the door back there were 3 pretty girls standing there

one was about 5'3 with long dark brown hair and brown eyes and pale white skin the second one was about 5"1 with short dark brown hair and also brown eye and pale white skin and the last one was about 5'5 with shoulder length brown hair and pale white skin

they weren't vampires and they weren't wolves so they had to be human

how can I help you i asked

we're here to see renesmee the one in the middle said

I narrowed my eyes at her and what is it that you want with her I asked

we're some old friends she said

I looked back and forth between the three of them and decided it was okay

just a minute I said she nodded

mom I called you have visitors

she appeared at the door

pipper phoebe paige its been to long come in she said I moved away from the door

Jacob, mia come here she called what are you guys doing here I haven't seen u guys in so long

actually we came because its an emergency and we need to talk to u and Jacob

my dad and mia walked into the room at the same time

maria,mia this is pipper phoebe and paige guys this is my two daughters my son should be back in no time Jacob you remember the girls my mom said

of course I do he said

we shook their hands sorry If I was rude back there I said

they chuckled its fine the girl name pipper said

we need to talk somewhere private said pipper

sure sure we can go back too our house we'll be back my mom said

and they flitted away

you no what we should do mia said

what? I asked

we should go to our old hut

u mean the one we were banned from five years ago I said laughing

yea that one I mean its not like she can ban us from going there now so why not go

you no your right lets go she nodded and we sped off to our old hut racing as we went

I beat her by an inch

impressive your getting faster I said

thanks you no what they say practice makes perfect she said we laughed you ready to go in and see our past she asked

I nodded as we walked into our old hut...


	13. Chapter 13

as we entered the place where we spent half our child hood I smiled everything was still the way we left it

the table full of our coloring pages and drawing dolls and toys were all over there were blocks, dolls, barbie dolls, coloring books stuffed animals the little small couches were still

and the place where we use to have our tea parties it seemed like it was just yesterday

remember this mia said holding up one of favorite teddy bears from when I was little

ahh oh my god of course I remember him I use to take this thing everywhere I said

she laughed i no remember when we were hunting at the top of the mountains and u accidentally dropped him over the ledge and u made emmett jump down and get him

haha that's was so funny I threatened to tell aunt rose that he messed up my hair he went whiter than snow

she laughed I remember that it took her three hours to do your hair because u wouldn't sit still

I laughed i told her I didn't want her to do my hair

we laughed remember the days when life use to be so easy now its just like to hell wit it all she said

yea those were the good days when u had nothin to worry about when we didn't have to worry about imprints or the Damn voulturi coming after us every five seconds

I said

yea now those were the days

she said and then my phone rang I looked at my caller I.D it was mom

hello I said into the phone

maria u and mia get home right NOW get home NOW! its an emergency hurry she yelled and then the phone went hung up

mia and I looked at each other with alarmed looks on our faces I knew she heard the conversation we both flitted out of the hut back to our house

running at full speed to my parents house we burst through the door almost knocking it off the hinges

everybody the we knew was there

my dads pack sams packs all the imprints and their husbands and their kids my vampire family my grandpa billy

what's goin on? what happened? is everybody okay? is anybody hurt? somebody talk to me !

its the voulturri phoebe had a vision of them coming after us my mother said

well what are we waiting for lets give them what they are looking for I said

maria calm down we don't want to start a war grandpa carlise said

what are we waiting for they are out numbered we can take them down we have done nothin wrong and frankly im getting sick of having to worry about whether or not they are going to come after us

MARIA calm down now we don't no what they are coming for so cool your jets my Dad yelled

ugh u no what call me when u guys grow some balls im going to my room I said storming off to my room

I didn't see what the problem was all we had to do was go to italy kick their old vampire ass and then be out of there

there was a light knock at my door I smelled the scent it was...


	14. Chapter 14

it was alison

come in I called

she opened the door and walked in maria can I talk to ?

she asked with a frightened look on her face this worried me

sure come sit and tell me what's wrong ali I asked

she looked down at her hands as she spoke a lady came to my school today and asked me had I ever felt the worst pain of MY existence I told her no

and then she asked me if I would like to feel what it was like to stand close to the sun

I told her no and she said if I ever mentioned this to anyone she was going to kill my entire family and im scared and I didn't no who to go to she rambled

wait slow down can u tell me what she looked like I asked

she was wearing a black coat she was a little shorter than u and her eyes were red

alison listen to me very carefully did she touch u in any way ?

no she didn't

go in the room with kallen I said as we walked out of the room I walked into the living room

jane got alison I said gettin straight to the point every head in the room snapped towards me

mason started to shake violently what do u mean she got to allison he growled

mason calm down all that's matters is that she isn't hurt grandpa carlise said

WHAT THE HELL DO U MEAN SHE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR WORSE ! HE BOOMED

MASON GET OUT NOW I YELLED

HE RAN OUT THE DOOR JUMPING OFF THE PORCH LANDING ON ALL FOURS

he howled u still think we should just wait it out when one of them is already in town I hissed

I can't see anything with the wolves here alice said as she stormed out of the house

phoebe looked up masons in trouble she start but was cut off by a piercing howl

that same second maria and I flitted out of the house following masons scent wit grandpa edward ,grandma bella my Dad and seth on our tail I knew that grandma bella already had her shield over us

I smelled that all to familiar scent it was...

clifhanger LOL sorry about it being so short


	15. Chapter 15

sorry i i havent been writting i have been busy and i have made a few changes hope u like it

Then it hit me and I smelled that all too familiar scent it was Jane... Maria and I raced head to head trying to get to mason as fast as possible we skidded to a stop as we entered the clearing where Mason and Jane stood Jane looked frustrated because her powers weren't working on us I smirked

I saw the plan in masons head as he growled at Jane I nodded at him "on three' one... two ... and we lunged at her she was terrified as we jumped on her I ripped her head off in one bite and mason finished her off I could hear my dad and some of the other wolves cheering us on as my brother and I demolished her uncle Emmet appeared with a box of matches and he and grandpa gathered all the pieces and burned them

Mason and I sat and watched the fire as the others cheered us on about how brave we were and how awesome that was

'Hey' I thought to him

He turned to me

Are you alright I asked

Yea I am I'm just really ticked off that she even had the balls to go near Alison

Yeah I know exactly how u feel but hey at least you got her back she burning in hell right now I said laughing he laughed with me

Yeah you're right that's what she gets for messing with my imprint he said I chuckled

Hey you two were going home now so stop lollygagging and come on Maria said I laughed

as we turned around and followed everybody home there were already clothes laid out for the wolves I picked my clothes and went behind a tree and dressed myself I walked inside the house and smiled slightly a everybody bragged about how we took Jane down and then frowned as I seen how everyone was so in love everybody had a soul mate everybody had someone to look at them like they meant the world to them everybody except me

it hurt to see how everybody was so in love and they were so happy and to think I'm stuck with this stupid bond they call an imprint he can't even love me he doesn't even know what if he gets older and finds someone else to love what if he doesn't want to be with me

I sighed those thoughts haunt me everyday it's always "what if" it's never a guarantee that he's going to actually love me like I need and want him to

Grandpa Edward looked at me apologetically

Are you – he started but I cut him off

I'm fine grandpa let's just leave it at that I said sighing as I walked out of the room and Into my bedroom I fell back on my bed and felt the warm tears roll down my cheek

Then there was a soft knock on my door I sniffed the air it was Nathan come in I called he opened the door and stepped inside the look on his face I couldn't place he looked kind of nervous and sad

Sit down I said patting the spot next to me he climbed up on the bed and folded his hands in his lap so what's up did u want to talk to me about something I asked

He nodded looking down at his hands well… what is it I asked

I don't think we should be friends anymore he whispered

My heart dropped wait... what? Why not?

Cause I don't want to be friends with you anymore I- I don't like you anymore and I don't ever want to see you again he said and stood and stormed out of the room

My breathing raged my heart felt like he had just stabbed it like he just stomped on it like he put a bomb on my heart and it just blew up it felt like my world was ending like I didn't have a purpose in life anymore

I felt like I wanted to crawl into a hole and die tears streamed down my face I ran out of my room I stopped in the living room as everyone stared at me

My mom stepped forward oh honey I know how you must feel I'm so

NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL SO STOP PRETENDING TO KNOW HOW I FEEL CAUSE YOU WILL NEVER NO HOW I FEEL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE BOUND TO THIS STUPID IMPRINT AND THEN FIND OUT HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU HE LOVES SOMEBODY ELSE AND TO THINK I CANT EVER LOVE ANYBODY BUT HIM ALL BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID IMPRINT YOU AND DAD HAVE THE PERFECT LIFE PERFECT MARRIAGE PERFECT FAMILY PERFECT EVERYTHING SO NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL AND YOU NEVER WILL I YELLED

She looked taken aback she looked shocked and slightly hurt I stormed out of the house jumping off the porch landing on all fours I let out a loud piercing whine as I ran full speed into the woods I felt tears flow down my face as I was in my wolf form I howled out of pain and anger I had never felt so much pain in my entire life I felt like I wanted to die

I couldn't believe he said that but why? what did I do to make him react this way this stupid imprint I hate this I wish I never imprinted on him I wish I was never born why does it have to be so hard why does it have to hurt so much why did I have to imprint on a boy that cant love me for god sakes he's not even old enough to love me even if he was old enough he still wouldn't love me ugh I hate life …

I ran till I got to the Canadian border then I stopped I layed down on the forest ground all the bottled up anger and pain I wanted to kill something anything…

Well don't kill anything unless it's a vampire I heard a familiar female voice say it was Leah

I sighed Leah don't start with me this Is not the time I growled I felt her shrink a little my dad always told me I had the alpha touch because I'm the oldest but I never used it on anybody I never found it fun or funny to control somebody

She chuckled at my thoughts

What do you want Leah I'm not in the mood for games right now?

Sorry it's just I seen what happened and I had to come check on you just to make sure you were okay

What do you think I snapped I kind of felt bad for snapping at her like that it she didn't do anything I'm just going through a lot

I understand truthfully I really do she said and then an image of her and Sam appeared in her head she flinched at the thought I saw the pain she felt similar to what I felt except I feel more pain

All I'm trying to say is whatever you do don't be bitter and mean like I was I understand what you are going through but don't be how I was cause then that will make people not want to be around you and some will even stop liking you she sighed all I'm saying is don't be like me and I really think you should apologize to your mom she was kind of hurt when you left

I sighed okay I'll come fix things I just need to think just give me some time I said

She nodded and I felt her phase back to her human form then I felt two more people phase

OH MY GOD WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT I EXCLAIMED

Then I saw who it was it was mason and mia

Oh sorry guys I said

Its okay we were just coming to check on you mia said

I'm fine I said

They both scuffed yea right go tell that crap to somebody else mason said

I sighed can you guys just go back home and give me some time please I promise I'll come back I just need time I said

Okay we were just checking on you and seeing when you were coming home oh and some of the guys are coming on patrol so try not to snap mia said

Okay but tell them if they don't want their balls ripped off they better keep their thoughts and words opinions to themselves I said

Okay they will mason said and they phased back I sighed I can never get time alone to myself it just isn't fair how everyone else has someone to love and to love them the same way it isn't fair I sighed sadly and as I turned around started walking home I suddenly felt four people phase quill embry Seth and Paul pain struck through me as I seen quill Nathan looked so much like him it hurt to be around him I whined and howled in agony I could feel their sympathy for me in their thoughts

Maria I'll try to talk to him and get him to at least talk to you or see you quill said

Thanks quill but I doubt he's going to change his mind I said

I'll still try he said

Thank you I said as I continued to walk back home as hard as I tried not to think of the pain as hard as I tried not to think of him it was still there like it wouldn't let me think of anything else but that I sighed as I reached my house

I'm sorry you guys I said and I phased back to human form there were already a pair of clothes layed out for me

I pulled them on and stumbled into the house my mom dad grandma and grandpa were all sitting there on the couch watching TV they all looked up when I entered the room all with symphony in their eyes

Mom I'm sorry for what I said to you I didn't mean it I was just angry and hurting tears filled my eyes like an ocean I'm just sorry I know you were just trying to help

It's okay honey I understand you don't have to explain she said

The tears spilled from my eyes and I nearly collapsed on the floor but my dad caught me I sobbed into his chest

Daddy why does it hurt so much I sobbed

Because you love him he said I sobbed harder as he carried me to my room he layed me down on my bed and started to walk out I grabbed him by his arm will you stay with me till I fall asleep I asked

He nodded and got into bed with me he held me and I sobbed in his arms he held me until I fell asleep and when I slept I didn't dream …


	16. Chapter 16

Mason's POV

Seeing my sister in so much pain really tore me apart I couldn't believe he had said he didn't like her anymore the kid didn't even have the guts to tell her the truth Claire had told me and mia that he had met a girl at school and when the girl saw how close Nathan and Maria were she told him that he had to end it with Maria or he would never see her again

And now Maria paler she looks weak she doesn't eat she barely sleeps and even when she does sleep she cries herself to sleep she's not her normal happy self anymore she use to be happy and filled with joy but now she's dull and lifeless she's been snapping at everybody she won't eat all she does is sit in her room and cry its gotten so bad that nobody can't stand to be around her because she somehow projects her feelings out to everybody and it's even worse for uncle jasper he doesn't even like to come around anymore and the pack doesn't like to be in their wolf form when she phases because you'll never know when she'll snap or when she'll start crying out of nowhere it's sad to see her like that once she threatened to stay in her wolf form dad had to order her to change back to wolf form.

I shake my head every time I see her because she was always the one that knew what to do she was always the one that knew what to say she was always the calm and cool one now it's like she stopped being the big sister and it's up to me to be the big brother to mia I no Maria will come around and get back to being her normal self I'm not sure when but I no she will.

I drove down the road going to Kim and Jared's house I was going to pick up Alison to take her to the movies and then she's going to spend the weekend with me

I pulled into their drive way and I heard shouting inside I ran up the porch stairs and walked through the door I saw Alison sitting on the floor crying I ran to her

What's wrong ally I asked picking her up and sitting her on my lap their fighting again she said and then I heard a loud crash I sat her down on the sofa listen to me look at me Alison I said she looked up I'm going to go make sure everything Is okay you just sit here don't cry I said she nodded and I ran up the stairs I opened Kim and Jared's bedroom door Kim was sitting on the floor crying I walked over to her

Kim are you okay I asked she looked up at me and sniffled yeah I'm fine I just … I need to talk to your mom is she home?

Yeah she is do you want me to take you to her? I asked

No thank you I have to straighten myself up anyway and thank you for coming to get Alison she really needs to get away from the drama for a while she said as she stood up from the floor sure no problem I said

She then walked away I walked down stairs Alison stood by the door with her bag in her hand

Are you okay I asked?

She nodded yeah I'm just a little shaken up she said I nodded

Here let me take your bag I said taking her bag you want to get on my back I asked she smiled at me and nodded I bent down so she could jump up on my back she was still light as a feather as I carried her out to my car I opened the front door and sat her down on the seat I started trying to put her seat belt on and she stopped me I looked up at me

You know I am still capable of putting my own seat belt on

Well okay then I was just trying to help I said well thank you but I got this she said I laughed you watch too much George Lopez I said

She laughed and you watch too much of the animal channel she said I chuckled as I got into the car

Are you ready?

Yup she said

Alright let's do this I said as we pulled out of the drive way and drove to the theater…


	17. Chapter 17

Mia's pov

I walked into the main house with Sammy where is everybody he asked I don't know they probably went out he looked at me and shrugged so what do you want to do I asked

I don't know lets go find something to eat I'm starving he said

I looked at my watch Sammy its only eight you ate at like six I said

And… your point is? I laughed you are truly apart of the Quileute's I said what do you mean by that he asked nothing your dad just has strong genes now come on lets go find something to eat

He nodded and followed me to the kitchen

Hmm… what do you have a taste for?

Fried chicken and rice he said

White rice or brown rice?

He thought it out for moment white rice

Fried chicken and white rice it is I said pulling out a pot for the rice and a skillet for the chicken alright so do you want to season the chicken or do I have to do everything?

He pretended to think about it hmm… well since I like you I'll help you he said I laughed you're so silly I said I pulled out the chicken and the rice okay you start on the chicken and I'll get started on the rice I said he nodded and got to work

After I started the rice he was almost done seasoning the chicken so how many pieces of chicken are you talking about eating I asked as I looked at 15 pieces of chicken on the cutting board this is just in case other people come and they want to eat He said

Yea sure it Is I said heating the grease for the chicken I heard people approaching the house I smelled the air making sure there wasn't any danger but it was only my mom and my dad I smelled the air again and I couldn't believe the scent I caught I sprinted to the door it was Maria I pulled her into a tight hug oh my god you came out of the house I'm so happy I exclaimed well I didn't really have a choice dad threatened to make me watch childbirth again she said glaring at him we all chuckled come on me and Sammy are making chicken and rice anybody hungry

No thanks I'm not hungry I think I'm going to go lay down on the sofa I don't feel so good Maria said my smile turned into a frown we all hated seeing her like this

Me neither honey I'm not feeling up to eating right now so I'll pass mom said

I'm starving where's the food dad asked mom and I laughed as we walked into the house

I heard Sammy yelp ahh! He exclaimed mom and I walked into the kitchen and dad and Maria went into the living room when we walked into the kitchen I saw Sammy standing over the stove "trying" to make chicken keyword "trying"

Oh Sammy here let me do that I'll finish you guys can go watch TV or something until it's done she said

Thanks mom I said she smiled slightly at me as we walked out of the kitchen and into the living room Maria was sitting lifeless on the couch Sammy and I sat on the sides of her

It was silent for a little while and then Maria spoke up and asked

Sammy have you been talking to him or seeing him she asked and even though she didn't say a specific name we all knew who she was talking about he sighed yeah I have

How is he doing? She asked already looking like she wanted to cry

He's doing good he asked about you when I was talking to him yesterday he said

And for the first time in I don't know how many month I saw my sister smile the color returned to her cheeks

Really what did he say?

He just asked how you were and how you were dealing with things he asked if you were happy Sammy said

Her smile brightened thank you Sammy she said hugging him

No problem just trying to help he said

He doesn't want to see me does he? She asked and somehow she still had a little drop of hope in her eyes

I don't know he didn't say. Sorry I wish I could tell you more

That's okay thank you anyway mia I think I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back in a little while she said okay be safe sis I said she nodded

I sighed I had to find a way to make my sister happy again I didn't know how I was going to do it but I knew I had to do something...

Maria's pov

I walked out of the main house with tears in my eyes I missed Nathan so much I thought of him every day I woke up and every night I went to sleep he Is all I could think of I ran to the very top of the mountains and sat on the cliff I put my head in my hands and cried this is something I did every day

Why do I have to go through this what did I do so wrong to deserve this I got so frustrated I started to scream if I couldn't be with Nathan then I didn't want to be alive at all I stood up at the very edge of the cliff I closed my eyes I didn't know if I was going to hell or heaven but wherever I went I prayed that Nathan would meet me there I stood there with my eyes closed and just as I was about to let myself fall off the cliff someone grabbed my eyes snapped open

NO LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME FALL! I SCREAMED

MARIA LOOK AT ME I HEARD HIM YELL IT WAS MASON

JUST LET ME GO PLEASE I CRIED

MARIA LOOK AT ME HE YELLED

I opened my eyes to him

Maria it isn't worth your life please don't do this we love you we're your family everything is going to work itself out please just think about what you're doing think about your family think about how hurt mom and dad would be if something happened to you think about how this would affect mia and I think about Nathan believe it or not he still loves you Maria and you know it just please Maria we love and we don't ever want to see you hurt or crying just think about what you're doing he said still holding me tightly

I sobbed into his chest I'm sorry mason you know I love you all too but right now I just can't do it I don't know if I can make it through this I miss him so much I sobbed

Hey, hey you listen to me YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT you're the strongest person I no yes you can do this Maria do you hear me your going to make it do you hear me he said holding my face in his hands

I nodded tears still streaming down my face he picked me up and started to carry me home and in no time I was fast asleep the last thing I heard before I drifted off was mason telling me he loved me …


	18. Chapter 18

3 YEARS AND 10 MONTHS LATER:

Mia's pov

It's been three years since Nathan left Maria and every since then things haven't been the same I know forks Washington is a rainy place but it has its sunny days but every since Maria broke down like this all it does is rain storm and thunder it's never sunny anymore and grandpa Carlisle thinks its tied to her emotions and since she doesn't know how to fully control her power it's just splurging everywhere

It's like all she does now is cry and sleep she doesn't eat unless we force her to she doesn't even come out of her room unless she's going on patrol my dad and mason doesn't really like for her to go alone but today things are going to change she's going to go out with me and some friends and I'm not taking no for an answer

I walked into the kitchen of our house piper was standing cooking something that smelled really good she's six months pregnant now with a baby boy about a year or so ago she had a baby boy name Wyatt he so adorable hey piper hey mason how are things going with the baby I asked obviously talking to piper

well everything is great other than the fact that every time I try to use my powers imp not blowing anything up I'm blowing out bubbles she stopped for a second and burped and as she burped bubbles came out of her mouth excuse me she said

Uhh piper you have bubbles coming out of your mouth I said chuckling a little bit oh for god sakes LEO! She called he appeared in a bright white

Hey mia hey mason he said waving to us

Hi Leo we said smiling

I chuckled

What is it piper?

Oh nothing Leo except the fact that this magical baby of yours has me blowing bubbles every time I use my powers or every time I burp! Exclaimed

Piper I promise I will ask the elders about that and they will give you a solution to make it stop he said

NO LEO YOU SAID THAT TWO WEEKS AGO WHEN I TOLD YOU THIS WAS GOING ON I DON'T WANT YOU TO ASK THEM TOMORROW I DON'T WANT YOU TO ASK THEM NEXT WEEK OR NEXT MONTH OR NEXT YEAR I WANT YOU TO ASK THEM TODAY LIKE RIGHT NOW ! AND I SWEAR TO THE MOON IF I DON'T GET ANSWERS BACK FROM YOU IN THE NEXT 20 MINUTES YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT TWO MONTHS AND YOU WILL NOT AND I REPEAT NOT BE GETTING LAYED SHE EXCLAIMED

The look on his face when she said he wouldn't be getting layed was priceless it was just hilarious okay I'm going to ask them now he said

She glared at him and he orbed out of the kitchen she sighed isn't it just a shame that I have to threaten him like that she said shaking her head

I know it is right I said she laughed

So where is phoebe and Paige I asked phoebe is trying to get Maria out of her room and I'm not sure where Paige is piper said?

Well phoebe isn't going to have to try for long I said smiling they both snapped their heads up at me what do you mean by that mason asked

Maria is going out with me and my friend to the movies and she's bringing her brother I think it would be good for Maria to get a fresh start

And who's to say she's actually going to go mason asked

Me, because I'm not taking no for an answer so she has no choice I said

And who is this guy your going with he asked

It's my friends brother so don't worry about it he's nice he's smart he cute and he's well dressed so I don't think we will have any problems I said

And where are you going again he asked

To the movies oh shoot speaking of the movie starts at 7:15 its 6:30 I better go get her up so she can get dressed I said

Okay call me if you need me he said

I will I called back as I sprinted up the stairs phoebe was coming out of Marias room

No luck? I asked

Nope she said popping on P

I walked into Maria room

Maria I whispered come on you can't just stay in this bed forever come on get up now were going out I said pulling back the curtains I pulled her a pair of dark denim out and a black short sleeve turtle neck I walked to her bathroom and pulled a towel ,a wash rag and a tooth brush

I walked back to her room she was sitting up in bed come on get up we're going out but you got to get up and get in the shower I'll do your hair if you she sighed okay I'll do it she said

Yay okay I'll be back I'm going to change oh and you have 25 minutes I said as I slipped out the door I smiled happily as I walked to my room and got dressed

MARIA 'S POV

I sighed as I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom I brushed my teeth and then started the shower I stripped out of my clothes and got into the shower I let the hot water hit my body I washed my hair and then my body and I was done I pulled back the shower curtain I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself

I rung my hair out and stepped out the shower I looked at myself in the mirror I never use to look like this I looked pale and dull my eyes were puffy from all the crying I don't think I can cry anymore I don't think I have anymore tears I think I dried all my tears out from all the crying I have been doing I've been crying for three years and ten months that's a lot of crying but I can't help it I don't think I've ever been in so much pain before I sighed just thinking about it made me want to cry but instead I held it in I combed out my hair

And got dressed I pulled my hair into a ponytail I walked into my closet and pulled out my black leather boots they had a small heel on the bottom I slipped them on

I layed back on my bed tears fell from my eyes but I wiped them away I had to stop crying I looked at my cell phone on my nightstand and picked It up I turned it on I received 23 messages and 18 missed calls I checked my messages some of them were from old friends from the rez some of them were from mason and mia some of them were from the pack but one stood out I didn't know this number I opened the message and read it, it said I MISS YOU in bold letters but who was It from

Just as I was about to ask who it was mia knocked on my door and poked her head in hey did you want to eat something before we leave she asked

Uh… no I was just about to come downstairs I said she smiled at me okay we're going to ride with a couple of my friends I that cool with you she asked

Yeah sure I guess umm… I'll be down in a minute I said

She nodded and left the room I decided not to respond to the message I grabbed my coat and went down stairs

Mia pov

I walked out of Marias room ecstatic I'm so happy she's coming I walked down the stairs and went in the living room with mason he was sitting on the couch watching something about how wolves have babies I laughed so any luck with getting her to go with you he asked

Yup as a matter of fact she is dressed and she said she would come downstairs in a minute I said

He smirked at me nice job sis

Yeah well I do what I can just then I heard the doorbell ring that's them I said excitedly jumping up and running to the door

I calmed myself down before I opened the door

Then I pulled it back to reveal my friend Melissa and her brother Erin

Hey mia where's your sister we're going to be late for the movie Melissa said

I nodded Maria I called

Im coming she said as she walked to the door putting on her black P-coat I smiled damn sis you clean up good I projected to her she smiled

Maria this Melissa and her brother Erin Melissa, Erin this is my sister Erin

Maria looked up at Erin and a look appeared in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a while

Wow mia you didn't tell me that your sister was so pretty Erin said Maria blushed oh yea this was going to be a good night I thought to myself

Marias pov

I stood at the door staring at the boy named Erin he looked like Nathan he was tall his skin tone was copper he had chocolate brown eyes and a pearly white smile

Mia you didn't tell me that your sister was so pretty he said I blushed thank you I said

The pleasure is all mines he said

Okay guys we're going to be late for the movie so you can flirt when we get in the car the girl Melissa said I blushed harder

Mason tell mom and dad not to wait up! Mia called to him

Okay! He called back

We walked out the door and got into the car the whole way there Erin and I talked he was funny and every now and then mia would look back and smile at us

We pulled into the theater parking lot and got out

So what are we going to see?

Vampire V.s werewolf Melissa said mia and I chuckled to ourselves we payed for our tickets and then went inside

Umm… I'm going to get some popcorn you guys go ahead I said

Are you sure mia asked yea go ahead

I stood in the line waiting for the people in front of me to leave after they left a girl that looked to be around my age came to assist me

Hey what can I get for you she asked um a large bag of popcorn I said

Okay that'll be six seventy-five she said I payed her and she went to get the popcorn as I stood waiting on her to get the popcorn I heard a couple of teenagers in the back of me goofing around I didn't pay it any attention until one of them bumped into me

Oh shit my bad Shorty are you okay he asked

Yeah I'm fine I said looking up at him and as I looked the guy I couldn't believe who it was

Maria is that you…

Cliffy ha-ha who do you guys think it is? Don't forget to review


	19. Chapter 19

I heard a couple of teenagers in the back of me goofing around I didn't pay it any attention until one of them bumped into me

Oh shit my bad Shorty are you okay he asked

Yeah I'm fine I said looking up at him and as I looked the guy I couldn't believe who it was

Maria is that you… It was Nathan I felt my eyes start to water but I refused to cry in front of him he had grown up a lot

Uh yea it's me … in the flesh I said

Wow it's been so long wow so who are you here with he asked I'm with my sister and some friends I said trying not to meet his eyes the girl came back with the popcorn

Thanks I said then I turned back to him umm…I got to go see you around maybe I said walking away before he could respond I walked into the theater quickly spotting mia and her friends I walked down the stairs and sat next to mia

Nathans here I said so low only she and I could hear

What! Do you want to leave she asked

No its fine I don't think they're coming to see this movie and just as I said this Nathan and his friends came through the door and sat in the back of us

I spoke to soon I said are you sure you don't want to leave she asked yeah I'm sure I said smiling reassuringly at her

Throughout the movie I heard he and his friends talking to each other

I heard one boy say so are you and layla still together

No I told her it was over a couple of weeks ago she keeps coming by the house though I don't think she got it when I told her it was over Nathan said

One of the boy laughed so what are you going to do now that your single the boy asked

I don't know dude I mean I thought about going back to layla but I don't know I mean she's got an ass like whoa but she's just too much drama besides I have my eyes on another girl he said and after that I just couldn't sit back and listen to them any longer I had to get out of there and so I did as I rushed out of the movies I could hear the guy Erin asking mia what was wrong and I could also hear her telling them that I wasn't feeling so good and that our brother was coming to pick me up

And of course they bought I sighed as I felt the tears spill from my eyes like a waterfall I sat down on the staircase and cried silently

I heard someone approaching me I tried to wipe my tears quickly but I was too late Nathan was already standing in front of me he looked down on me worry clear in his eyes

What's wrong Maria he asked sitting down next to me he wrapped his arm around me and I tensed up a bit but then I relaxed it felt so good to be comforted like this by him more tears spilled from my eyes

I'm in pain I said my voice cracking at the end

What? Where does it hurt? He asked frantically my heart I whispered

He tensed and at that moment I knew I shouldn't have said that can I ask you a question he said I nodded

Does your heart hurt because of me?

I hesitated a bit but I still nodded okay can I ask another question he said

I nodded did you love me then?

I nodded again and do you still love me now he asked I nodded unsure of what I should say do you love me enough to forgive me and be with me again this question shocked me I looked at him are you serious? I asked

he nodded look Maria I know I said all those things back then but I swear to you I didn't mean any of them I never meant to hurt you I swear I didn't I was young I didn't know any better I was 14 with a girl friend I didn't know what I was doing I didn't know that this was going to happen and believe me I wasn't planning for it to happen I never wanted to leave you I swear I didn't and when I was away from you I promise I thought about you all the time I just didn't think you wanted to see me he said

You really want to be with me I asked shocked yeah of course I do that's only if you want to be with me he said

Yes, yes I want to be with you I said happily I couldn't believe this was happening this was like a dream come true

Really! Oh thank god I thought you were going to say no he said

I laughed then I thought about something wait I said what is it he asked looking worried

I'll be with you only under one condition I said

Okay and what is that he asked you get rid of that bitch layla and all the other tramps I said he sighed in relief that's all he asked yup that's all I said

Okay I can do that as a matter of fact it's already been done he said

I smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss me I swear I had never felt anything that had felt so good it set fireworks off I couldn't believe I was kissing the love of my life omg I thought to myself

He pulled away and I smiled happily come on let's get out of here I'll take you home he said I frowned at his words what's wrong he asked as he noticed my expression I don't want to go home I said oh okay well you can come to my house with me I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind seeing you he said

Oh my god I haven't seen Claire in so long how is she I asked

He laughed she's good she's really missed you he said yeah well I've missed her too I can't wait to see her I said as I got into his car he started the engine and we drove to his house in silence it was perfect I was so happy I would have to remember to thank mia for making me go with her

I pulled out my phone and texted mason

Tell mom and dad I'm staying with a friend tonight I'll be back in the morning

Xoxo Maria

He responded saying okay have fun and be safe I smiled content with my life now but was I moving too fast with Nathan? I sighed if it isn't one thing it's always another

I leaned my head on his shoulder until we pulled up to his house what time is it I asked 8:15 he said as he pulled his keys out and opened the door

Mom I'm home and I brought someone with me he said smiling as we walked back to the kitchen

Nathan what did I tell you about bringing people home without me knowing she scolded him as we entered the kitchen she was stirring something when she looked up and saw she dropped her spoon in the pot

Oh my god Maria is that really you?

I smiled yup it's me in the flesh I said she ran to me and hugged me oh I didn't recognize you for a minute it's been so long are you hungry I'm almost done she said

Oh no thanks I'm not hungry I said

Nonsense im making spaghetti Nathan set the table please she said

I'll help you I said as we were setting the table he asked so did you imprint on me he asked my head snapped up

Uh… wow that was … random umm… you know about that?

Well yeah I been a wolf for about seven or eight months now he said wow really nobody ever told me that you had already phased I said


	20. Chapter 20

I smiled yup it's me in the flesh I said she ran to me and hugged me oh I didn't recognize you for a minute it's been so long are you hungry I'm almost done she said

Oh no thanks I'm not hungry I said

Nonsense I'm making spaghetti Nathan set the table please she said

I'll help you I said as we were setting the table he asked so did you imprint on me he asked my head snapped up

Uh… wow that was … random umm… you know about that?

Well yeah I been a wolf for about seven or eight months now he said wow really nobody ever told me that you had already phased I said

Yeah well now you no he said

I chuckled yeah now I know I said

So did you he asked I sighed yes I did a while back when you were about two I said he sighed in relief did you… imprint on anybody yet I asked

Oh yea as a matter of fact it was just recently you see she's this really beautiful girl with long black hair and she's got a body that I'd die for he came up behind and put his hands on my shoulders he started to massage and when I look into her eyes I see what I want my future to be you want to know her name he asked I nodded already knowing who he was talking about her name Is Maria he said I smiled and he chuckled he wrapped his arms around my waist I really did miss you he said I-I missed you too I said turning around in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck I layed my head down on his chest

Then I heard Claire say "okay love birds break up the love fest" she said smiling I blushed as I turned around sorry Claire I said don't be sorry I understand you`re reuniting its natural she said we all sat down and started to eat and then Claire asked the question I had been wanting to ask since we got into his car

So are you guys dating now she asked with a hopeful smile on her face I blushed and looked to Nathan he smiled yeah we are he said

Oh yay I'm so happy for you guys she said clapping her hands then the doorbell rang

I'll get it I said getting up out of my chair are you sure Nathan asked yeah I'm sure I responded as I walked to the door when I pulled the door back I had never seen somebody look more stiff and like a plastic doll in my life she had blond hair she had on a tiny pink leather skirt that barely covered anything and a pink small jacket who knows what was under that and a pair of high heels need I remind you it's the dead of winter this girl has got to be out of her mind

Who are you and where is Nathan she spat at me and at that moment I knew who she was

So you're layla huh

Yeah who are you

I smiled kindly I'm the bitch from hell that you don't want to mess with now you listen and listen good cause I'm only gonna say it once I don't want you calling Nathan texting him or coming by this house anymore he is off limits to you and any of your other skank friends and If I find out that you texted called or came by this house to see him I scuffed let me just put it like this I said stepping towards her she stepped back YOU GONE COME UP MISSING I said with a deadly glare I stepped back into the house and slammed the door in her face I gathered my composure as I walked back into the dining room

Who was that Claire asked oh nobody just a lost person looking for directions I said as I sat back down she smiled and we carried on with our conversation

After dinner Nathan and I washed the dishes so you said that was a lost person looking for directions at the door right

Please you and I both know who that was at the door I said rolling my eyes and I washed the plate and handed it to him for him to dry and put away he smirked at me awe is somebody jealous

I rolled my eyes no I'm not jealous I just don't like her I said bluntly

He chuckled well you don't have to worry about her anymore

I would hope so I said as I handed him the last dish

Come on lets go find you something to sleep in he said smirking at me I blushed and he laughed as we walked past the living room Claire was sitting on the couch she smiled at us when she saw us holding hands are you spending the night she asked I nodded

Okay but no funny business quil and I are entirely too young to be grandparents she said I blushed furiously got it mom Nathan nodded leading me to his room

When we entered his room it was totally different the walls weren't light blue anymore they were brown his bed wasn't a small twin bed it was a big king sized bed the sheets were now grey and blue there was a brown dresser and on top of there were football trophies basketball trophies awards and pictures of him with his mom and dad and he and his friends but one that stood out the most was he and I when he was about 11 we were on first beach playing in the water I'm guessing Claire took that picture I smiled at the picture

I then felt a pair of warm arms snake around my waist I smiled as I leaned into his chest I remember that day it was unusually warm I had the biggest crush on you back then I just never had guts to come and tell you he said

Awe really that's so cute I said laughing

I remember the day when I was about five or six when you first sang to me I was sick and you were so worried about me you stayed with me until I got better which was probably four and five days later when I first heard you sing it was like wow I had never heard you sing before little did I know you sound amazing do you still sing he asked

Not really I said well not like I use to anyway

Come on sing something for me he said leading me to his bed and handing me a guitar no really I haven't even practiced I said

So you don't need to practice come on if you sing I'll do it with you he said I was a little skeptical for a moment but then I agreed I looked inside my purse and brought out the paper with the lyrics I had written a while back it was sort of a duet I handed him the his part and I took mine you'll know when it's your time to go I said he nodded and I started the guitar ( I'm going to put a name by who Is singing which part)

Maria: Tell me how I'm suppose to breath with no air if I should die before I wake it because you took my breath away loosing you is like living in a world with no air oooh

Nathan: I'm here alone don't wanna leave my heart won't move it's incomplete if there was a way that I could make you understand

Maria: but how, do you expect me to live alone with just me because my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe

Maria & Nathan: tell me how I'm suppose to breath with no air can't live cant breath with no air that's how I feel whenever you aint there, there's no, no air got me out here in the water so deep tell me how you gone breath without me if you aint here I just can't breathe it's no air, no air

Nathan: I walked I ran I jumped I flew right off the ground and flew to you there's no gravity to hold me down foreal

Maria: But somehow I'm still alive inside took my breath but I survived I don't know how but I don't even care

Nathan & maria: but how do you expect me to live alone wit just me cause my world revolves around you its so hard for me to breathe tell me how pose to breathe with no air cant live cant breathe with no air that how I feel whenever you aint there its no air, no air got me out here in the water so deep tell me how you gone breathe without me if you aint here I just cant breathe its no air , no air no more no air nooo baby nooo no aiirr ohhhhhhh no air no breathing no breathin no breathing at all cant breathe without you baby

Maria :got me out here in the water so deep

Nathan: tell me how you gone breathe without me

Maria: if you aint here I just cant breathe its no air ,no air nooo ,noooo no air ,no air

after we finished the song I smiled at him I didn't no you could sing either why didn't you tell me I said playfully pushing him he laughed I dunno it never occurred to me really but you, you were amazing did you write that song he asked I nodded setting the guitar down it was amazing you are amazing he said pulling me into his lap

well I don't know if im that amazing but I try I said chuckling to myself I do no and I no that you are more than amazing you are unbelievable and im sorry for what I did I honestly am I never imagined that you would be in so much pain but now I see I never meant to hurt you I wanted you to be happy and I had thought of coming to visit you but I didn't think you would ever want to see me again I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you what I put you through he said looking shameful of himself I frowned I pulled his face up to look at me and waited until his eye met mine

I don't ever want to hear you say that again that was the past I no that you weren't there then but you're here now and that's all that matters I forgive you and I need you to let the past go im happy now cant you see I said smiling slightly at him

He smiled and leaned up to kiss me his lips were as soft as clouds I felt the fireworks go off it was something that I had heard off but never got experience until now that is when he pulled away it was to soon I had not had enough I melted in his arms leaning my head on his shoulder I sighed happily he laughed I never knew I had that effect on girls he said

I chuckled and slapped his chest playfully I let my hand linger down his broad chest he was so warm his scent was intoxicating I closed my eyes as put my hands under his shirt and rubbed his bare chest I his abs tighten as I ran my fingers across his body I was in a daze his scent surrounded me completely nothing else mattered but the fact that he was here

You having fun he asked chuckling I then realized that I was still rubbing he bare chest I blushed are you ready to change into something more comfortable he asked I shrugged sure I guess

Okay do you have on a shirt under that he asked gesturing towards my turtle neck I nodded

He then went inside his closet and came back three minutes later he had changed out of his clothes he had on a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt was he just doing this on purpose to tease me my goodness this boy had a body any man on earth would die for it was perfect I thought to myself

He waved his hands in front of my face I looked up at his face he smirked at me here he said handing me a pair of his boxers I raised my eyebrows at him really a pair of boxers I said

It was either those or a pair of basketball shorts and well frankly I don't think you can fit my shorts he said good point I said we stood there for a moment I was waiting for him to understand why we were just standing here

He looked at me so what are you waiting for he asked umm … you to turn around I said oooh right sorry he said turning around so he wasn't facing me anymore I pulled the turtle neck over my head happy that I had decided to wear a camisole under it then I pulled off my shoes my socks and my jean and slipped into his boxers surprisingly they didn't fit that big on me I turned around to look at the mirror he had on the dresser I looked pretty hot if you asked me I picked up my clothes and put them on the chair

I then placed my hand on his shoulders signaling him that it was okay to look now.

A/N okay I no the lyrics weren't very accurate but they weren't that bad oh and btw I don't own any of the lyrics they belong to chris brown and Jordan sparks thanks don't forget to review


End file.
